Life Can Go On
by CarolinaGirl96
Summary: Sookie has had a very tough year. Can she move on with her life? Will she be able to love again? This is an AH story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I'MMM BAAAACK! It's been a long time, but I'm back and attempting my 'sophmore' fic! This has just been pouring out of me lately so I have several chapters done. Let me know if you like it.**

**LIFE CAN GO ON**

Chapter 1:

I pulled up to Gran's house, as I always do after work. I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to pull myself together before going inside. I know she'll know I've been crying, but maybe she won't say anything. She knows how hard things are right now. I was fine till I heard that damn song on the radio. _'Why today of all days? Like today isn't hard enough already….ok Sookie, pull it together.'_ I knew I had 3 very good reasons inside to get myself together, but I couldn't seem to do it today…..instead my mind went back to one year ago, despite how much I tried to fight it.

_Flashback:_

_I was in the kitchen fixing spaghetti….Sam's favorite. He had called about half an hour earlier to say he was held up at work and would be home as soon as he could. The kids were doing their usual evening activities……Bo was working on his homework, he was so proud to be in kindergarten and finally going to school all day like a big boy. Riley was into everything and making it hard for me to get supper ready…the terrible twos had definitely hit our house with a vengance! Emily was taking her early evening nap in her swing. I was praying she would sleep all night tonight….sleep depravation had been a permanent predicament in our house for 3 months now. _

_I had just put the bread in the oven, signed Bo's homework sheet for him, grabbed the TV remote from Riley for the 3__rd__ time, and checked on Emily when the doorbell rang. I bounced over to the door, figuring it was Sam with his hands full again. It wasn't Sam._

"_Mrs. Merlotte?" It was a police officer…or probably a detective since he was wearing regular clothes rather than a uniform. But he was wearing a badge._

"_Yes, can I help you?" I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._

"_My name is Detective Andy Bellfleur….I'm sorry to have to come here like this Mrs. Merlotte. There's been an accident involving your husband."_

"_Oh my god, is Sam ok? Where is he?" I could feel the tears building up._

_I saw it on his face before he said the words. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Merlotte…your husband didn't make it."_

_I backed away from the door, shaking my head as the tears began to flow. "N…No, you must be mistaken Detective…he just called…he said he was running a little late and would be home as soon as he could…" _

"_I'm very sorry…it was a drunk driver…is there someone I can call for you?"_

_I put my hand over my heart as I sank to the floor, realizing my Sam was gone. I couldn't think…Bo came to the door to tell me the oven was ringing. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I wasn't ready for him to see my face. The detective followed me. _

"_Mrs. Merlotte, I will be glad to call someone for you…" I knew he was trying his best to help me. I nodded and said "neighbor…Amelia" as I pointed towards the left. He nodded and left my kitchen quickly._

_A few minutes later my best friend and neighbor, Amelia, came running into my kitchen and wrapped me in her arms as I lost it. She whispered that Quinn, her husband, was with my kids. I don't know how long I cried. Amelia just held me, stroked my hair, and cried with me. Once I finally stopped I mumbled something about supper and Amelia just said that Quinn had taken the boys to McDonald's. I nodded and knew he was giving me some time. _

_I heard Emily crying and went to check on her while Amelia put the spaghetti and bread away for me. I had lost my appetite. I picked my daughter up and a fresh wave of tears took me over as I realized that she would never remember her father…Riley wouldn't either…would Bo?_

_*end of flashback*_

That was one year ago today. Becoming a single mother of 3 had been very hard. I never would've made it through without Gran, Amelia, Quinn, and my brother, Jason. They all helped me as much as they could. I'd been fighting these memories all day but one song and I crumbled.

'_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you babe,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing.'_

This had been our song. It's not played on the radio that often these days…why did I have to hear it? I couldn't take it anymore and turned the car off. _'Time to pull it together Sookie.'_

I wiped my eyes and tried to hide the evidence that I'd been crying. As I got out of the car I saw Bo standing at the door waiting on me. He looked very sad. I knew he'd seen me crying in the car. Over the last year, he had tried to be such a little man. He told me, more than once, that he was going to take care of me since Daddy couldn't. I went inside and took him in my arms.

"I love you Mommy."

I sighed, "I love you too baby." Looking at him, I see Sam. He looks just like his father. He tries to make sure I'm always happy…just like his father. Bo is definitely Sam made over.

"Are you ok now Mommy?"

I smiled as I fought back tears again. "Yes baby, I'm all better now." He smiled and started telling me about his day at school and how Austin had gotten in trouble for pushing some kid down. (Austin is the class bully and though Bo is twice as big and could definitely take him, he generally stays out of it unless Austin messes with him or with his 'girlfriend', Frannie. Frannie also happens to be Amelia and Quinn's daughter.) I chuckled as I thought about my 6 year old kicking ass.

"So, where's Gran and your brother and sister?"

"They're in here, but be quiet…Gran fell asleep with Emily and Riley is asleep on the couch." He just grinned. All I could think was how I'd be up half the night since the little ones took a late nap.

When I entered the family room, Gran was just waking up and Riley was playing with his blanket. Emily was still asleep. Riley saw me walk in and gave me his sweet grin as he held his little arms up for me to get him. Riley doesn't look like Sam at all. He looks a little like me, but in all honesty he is my dad made over. Gran has always said it's fitting that he carries my dad's name since he looks just like him. (We gave him my dad's middle name as his middle name. Jason wanted to use dad's first name if he ever has a son.)

"Hey Gran," I said as I walked over and took Emily from her lap. "How did it go today?"

"Oh, it went fine. These kids are just wonderful. How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok. It's been a hard day, but I'm ok." Gran knows me very well so she knew that I just didn't want to talk about it.

I gathered the kids up and we headed home. I was so wiped out from the emotions of the day that I just stopped on the way and grabbed a pizza.

* * *

That night, I had a dream about Sam. I've had many of them since his death, some good, some really bad. But this one was very different.

_I noticed I was sitting on our sofa…the one I'd gotten rid of after Sam died. I couldn't handle looking at it because he used to love to lay on it in the evenings. Why was I sitting on it? _

"_Because we gotta talk honey." I looked up and saw Sam. He walked over and joined me on the sofa. I launched myself into his arms and just cried for a few moments while he stroked my hair. _

"_I've missed you so much Sam. Is this real?"_

"_Kinda…I needed to talk to you."_

_I nodded and he continued. "Honey, I know how hard things have been on you. I've been watching over all of you and I'm so sorry this happened."_

_I broke down. "Oh Sam, we miss you so much. Why did this have to happen? We need you."_

"_I know honey, but it was just my time. I need to prepare you for some stuff Sookie. I can't tell you details, but Gran doesn't have much longer. I know how much you depend on her, especially since I've been gone. I couldn't let it shock you like my death did."_

"_Oh my god…not Gran too! I can't handle this Sam! I was approaching a break down. _

_Sam made me look at him. "Yes, you can Sookie because you won't be alone."_

_I looked at him through my tears and he could tell I was confused. "And no, I'm not talking about Amelia, Quinn, or even Jason. It's time for you to open yourself up again honey."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_It's time for you to find love again."_

"_Oh…I can't do that Sam. Not after what we had and then losing you. I can't go through that again and I know our kids can't either."_

"_You won't Sookie, I promise."_

"_I can't…we…I just can't Sam."_

"_Yes you can Sookie. I know how much you love me, but I'm gone. I don't want you to live the rest of your life thinking you have to stay true to me. I love you honey and I want you to move forward with your life. I want you to find happiness and love. You CAN do this. You need to do this…for our kids and yourself. They need a father and you need someone too. You've been alone long enough. You have so much love inside you and its time for you to share that with someone."_

"_Even if you're right, finding someone would be so damn hard. I don't want a string of guys that just break my heart and our children's. We can't do that and I don't want to deal with all that crap."_

_Sam chuckled, "You are so spirited Sookie. You're right…finding someone won't be a piece of cake. But I've sort of tweaked the circumstances a little bit because of the kids and what's going to happen with Gran."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I've been looking and I've found the man who really is your other half. We were great together Sookie, but everything happens for a reason. He is who you are suppose to be with…I know it. He will be entering your life very soon but he will be as stubborn as you will be for a while. He has also had a very tough time of things lately and wants to protect himself, just as you want to protect yourself and our kids."_

"_Who is he? How will I know him?"_

"_I can't tell you that honey. You have to make the choice to be with him or not yourself. There will be other men interested in you as well but you have to make the choice. All I could do was make sure you meet him. I've told you all I can honey. I know you though and I'm confident you will make the right choice. Just please be brave enough to do it. Remember that I love you and the children, very much. But it is time for you all to move forward."_

_He took me in his arms one last time and kissed me. When he broke the kiss, I held onto him so tight. "I love you Sam."_

_He tilted my face up to his, kissed my nose like he always used to, and said "I love you too Sookie, always, but please go be happy."_

I woke up when I heard Travis Tritt's 'It's a great day to be alive' on the radio. The irony wasn't lost on me. I didn't remember setting the alarm last night, but I did remember my dream. I noticed my pillow was soaked with my tears. I took a deep breath and realized that I felt different. Was that real?

I was still trying to decide when I heard Bo come in my room. I looked over at him and saw he had tears coming down his face. I pulled my covers back so he could climb in bed with me.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I had a dream…about Daddy."

I gasped but collected myself quickly. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He nodded his head.

"We were talking about stuff. He told me that he was proud of me and the way I've been taking care of you, and Riley and Emily. He said that it was a man's job though, too big for just me to handle. He told me that we were going to be getting a new Daddy soon and that he would be great. I told him that I didn't want a new Daddy, I wanted him back. He hugged me and told me he loved me but he couldn't be with me. He told me to give this new guy a chance because he would make all of us very happy and we would make him happy too."

'_.God. My dream had to have been real! This is too much of a coincidence.'_ I took Bo into my arms and kissed his head.

"I had a dream about Daddy too sweetie. He told me about this new man. He told me it was time for us to move on with our lives and find some happiness. Do you think it's time?"

He thought for a minute, then looked up at me. "You know what Mommy…I think it is. I think Daddy was trying to help us know it was ok. What do you think? I don't like it when you're sad."

I couldn't help but smile. "I think you're right baby. I think Daddy wants us to be happy." Bo smiled at me and I could only see Sam's smile. Then he bounded off my bed to go watch cartoons. I got up and took care of my morning needs before getting dressed. As I pulled my hair up into a simple pony tail, I looked at the woman looking back at me in the mirror. "The question is…can I really do this?"

The woman in the mirror didn't have an answer to that either.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad you're liking it so far. I did forget to mention in the summary that this is an AH story. I also forgot to mention that the only characters I own are Sookie's kids! Everyone else belongs to CH!**

Chapter 2:

I couldn't wait to see Amelia. We've had a long standing tradition of getting together most every Saturday. We would miss one every now and then, but rarely. And we hadn't missed one since Sam died. She always brings Frannie with her and the kids play while we talk. Sometimes we go out on outings, but today we were staying at my house and Quinn was coming over for supper when he got off work. I really needed her insight on all this dream stuff that was happening in my house last night!

The minute she walked in the door, she knew something was up…sometimes I would swear she's a witch or something! Frannie, Bo, and Riley ran outside as I gathered up Emily. I handed her to Amelia so I could set up her little enclosed play yard and got the chairs for us out and set up so we could watch the older kids.

"Ok Sookie, what's up?"

I took a deep breath before I started. "I had a dream about Sam last night."

Amelia looked concerned. "Sook, I know how hard this has been on you. Are you sure you're ok?"

I knew what she was getting at. She and Quinn were the ones that had to deal with me the night it happened, and afterwards. I shut down…completely. I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't eat, it was bad. My brother and his wife, Tara, had to take care of the kids. Then, after a few days, I finally started functioning again. I was able to take care of the kids and they thought I was over the hump so to speak, but then I started telling them about my dreams…of Sam coming back to us and everything being ok again. I never told them about the nightmares. I just couldn't. I got to the point that I wouldn't tell them I was still having any of them because of the reactions I would get. Then it hit me that I really hadn't had one in the last month or so…until last night.

"This one was different Ames. He told me everything was going to be alright, but that I had to make that choice and move on."

Amelia was stunned. It took her a minute to say anything. "Sookie…that is wonderful! I've been hoping for so long that you would realize you have to move forward with your life. Did he say anything else in the dream?"

"I know. Yeah, he did actually. He told me that Gran didn't have much longer and that he had been looking for my 'other half'. He said that what we had was great but I'm suppose to be with someone else. He said everything happens for a reason. He told me that he loves me and that he wants me to be happy."

"Wow. Well, sounds like you're ready. Too bad he couldn't tell you who your 'other half' is huh?" She was trying to lighten the mood.

"He said he would enter my life soon but he couldn't tell me any details. He said that other men would also be interested in me but it was my choice to make as to who I would be with. Basically, I know he is sending someone to me who is wonderful, but I ultimately have to choose to be with him myself. He also said that he has had a rough time of it lately too and would be just as stubborn as me for a while to protect himself."

I'd stunned Amelia again. "Anything else?"

"Yes, there is. When I woke up, I was trying to decide if this dream was real or not when I saw Bo come in my room in tears. He had a dream about Sam too. Sam told him that he loved him and that he would be getting a new Daddy soon who would take care of all of us because the job was too big for Bo to handle on his own. We talked about it and he thinks it's time for us to move forward too. I'd be willing to bet that Riley and Emily had dreams about Sam as well. Do I sound crazy?"

I could tell Amelia was trying to process everything before she spoke, so I watched the kids playing. Riley was in the sand box - that confirmed for me that I was right about him dreaming about Sam too. He hadn't played in the sand box since Sam died. That was something they always did together. I felt tears in my eyes as I watched him play with a sweet little smile on his face. He looked so content. Bo and Frannie were in the little 'clubhouse' at the top of the swing set. I was willing to bet that he was talking to her about his dream. Emily was 'singing' to herself as she likes to do and I couldn't hold the tears back when I recognized what she was singing…it was the song that Sam always sang to get her to go to sleep. I grabbed Amelia's hand and I saw tears in her eyes when she recognized the song too. I pointed over at Riley and the tears started falling down her face, just like mine.

"Y'all are all going to be fine Sookie. This is most definitely a sign that it's time. I've never heard of anything like this, but there is no other explanation. I am so happy for all of you!" She pulled me into a hug as I smiled through my tears and agreed with her. A few minutes later, her cell started ringing and we both knew it was Quinn by the "Eye of the Tiger" ringtone. (He LOVES that song!) It makes me laugh every time I hear it.

"Hey honey!" Amelia sniffed. Pause. "Oh nothing, I'll fill you in later, but we're all fine… more than fine actually." Pause. "Ok, hang on." Amelia put her phone on speaker so I could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Ok baby, we're both here."

"Hey Sookie, is Ames telling the truth…is everything ok?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Hey Quinn, yes, she's telling the truth. Everything is fine."

"Ok, I'll just have to get the details later. Listen, I want to take you two out tonight. It's been a long time since we did that."

"Oh Quinn, I can't…I'll never get anyone to watch the kids on such short notice." I was looking for an excuse and he knew it.

"Already done babe. I called Pam and she is coming to your house to watch all the kids." Pam's the baby sister of Quinn's college roommate. I'd never met him, but Quinn and he were like brothers. She is the only person we trust with our kids other than Gran or Jason and Tara. She's graduating high school this year, so I don't know what we will do once she leaves for college.

"Are you sure she didn't have any plans tonight Quinn?"

"Yes, I made sure. Besides, you know she's saving money for school."

He had taken away all my arguments. He knows me too well. Amelia knows him though.

"Quinn, what's up? I can tell you are very excited about this evening for some reason."

"I can't slip anything past you can I, Ames?" He chuckled. "Fine. Eric is in town and we're meeting him at a bar he's thinking about buying. He's moved home Ames!"

"Oh Quinn, that's terrific! I can't wait to see him!"

"Sookie, I just thought you would enjoy a night out. It's been way too long babe."

I took a deep breath and looked at Amelia. She was smiling and nodding her head at me. "Ok, you're right Quinn, it has been a long time. I think it'll be fun!"

"Great! You two need to be ready by 6:30 ok?"

We agreed. "Ok, I gotta call Eric back and let him know the plan. Bye Sookie! Love you babe."

"Bye Quinn."

"Love you too baby!" Amelia was so excited as she hung up the phone. "Ok Sookie, we need to load the kids up and go shopping – you need a new dress for tonight."

"Amelia, I can make do with something I already have."

"Absolutely not Sookie! I know how hard this is going to be on you and I don't want you wearing something that is just going to keep reminding you of Sam. You can wear those later on. You need something brand new as you get started with your new life."

She really did have a good point. How am I suppose to move forward if I keep everything the same and think about Sam the whole time? With a tear in my eye, I nodded at Amelia. She pulled me into a hug and whispered that I was doing the right thing. After a minute or so, we went to gather up our kids. She ran over to Riley and he squealed as she chased after him before throwing him up on her shoulders, getting sand everywhere! I picked Emily up as I called for Bo and Frannie. Emily looked at me with a very sweet smile as we went inside. We were out the door about 20 minutes later and on our way to the mall.

8888888888888888

We decided to just have lunch at the food court to make life easier on us. It's a lot easier to deal with 3 kids wanting something different that way when you're eating out! Then it was time to find me something for tonight. I was actually starting to get excited about it. I hadn't been 'out' in a little over a year now. I devoted my life to my kids and didn't even think about it. Now, I realized this really would be good for me. I figured going out with Quinn and Amelia rather than a 'date' would be better for a while. This 'moving forward' thing was really going to require baby steps for me. I was also glad to finally be meeting Eric. I'd heard all about him over the years from Quinn, Amelia, and even Pam. He sounded like a great guy. Sam got to meet him once when he was in town visiting, but I'd been too sick. He said he was 'pretty cool'.

About an hour (and 4 cranky kids) later, I'd found the perfect dress! I was really getting excited now. I had a pair of strappy sandals I could wear with it so I all I needed was the dress itself. Amelia found a new dress for her as well, so we were both going to be looking great tonight!

Since we had found our dresses, we decided to do a little window shopping before we headed home. We also let the kids ride the little mechanical rides so they were very happy. Suddenly, I heard my name being called out.

"Sookie? Is that you?"

I turned and saw a man I hadn't seen since Sam's funeral. Tears came to my eyes, but thankfully didn't spill. "Alcide…" Before I could say anymore I was engulfed in his huge arms. Alcide had been Sam's best friend and he took his death very hard. I think we had been avoiding each other to be honest, so we wouldn't have to deal with the pain.

I heard his chest rumble, "It's been too long Sookie." I squeezed him harder as I agreed with him. Then I heard Bo behind us. "Alcide! Is that you?" He released me with a smile and turned as Bo launched himself at him. He caught my son in a bear hug and Bo had the biggest grin on his face.

"I've missed you Alcide! Where have you been?" Bo, all the kids actually, had been close to Alcide. Before he could answer, Riley and Frannie were attacking him too. Amelia and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a mountain of a man being attacked by 3 children.

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe how big all of you have gotten! What are y'all feeding these kids?!" Amelia and I continued to laugh. "Sorry I haven't been around guys. I've been pretty busy, but that's no excuse…I should've been to see you." He was looking at me as he said it.

After they kids felt they had been paid enough attention by Alcide, they went back to the rides with Amelia, once Alcide got in a hug from her and asked how Quinn was doing that is. Then he turned back to me and I was holding Emily up for him. His eyes got huge.

"Oh boy, she has really grown a lot!" He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. When he looked up at me, I saw his eyes glistening, "She's beautiful Sookie, just like her Mama."

"Thanks Alcide." I put her back in the stroller and turned back to Alcide.

"I'm really sorry Sookie. I should've come around to help you. I just couldn't do it. I miss him so much." I took his hand in mine.

"It's ok Alcide. We're ok and believe me, I understand. You had enough going on in your life. How are you? Did the divorce go through ok?"

Alcide's wife, Debbie, had just left him about a month before Sam died. It turned out she was cheating on Alcide. He'd come home early from a business trip and found them in his bedroom! She told Alcide that she didn't love him anymore and was going to be with the other guy. Alcide was heartbroken. This all happened on their anniversary too. Then losing Sam on top of that….

"Yeah, everything went fine. Since we'd only been married a couple of years and her cheating and all, I don't have to pay alimony or anything. It was final about 4 months ago. But it feels like it's been over for much longer. I'm ready to move forward."

I nodded as I said "I know exactly what you mean."

"Sookie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Alcide, you can ask me anything, you know that."

He took a deep breath, as if working up his nerve…weird.

"Would you go out with me one night…like on a date?"

I know I had to look shocked at first, but then I figured why not. I'd known Alcide a long time but we hadn't seen each other in a year or so. He was great with the kids and they loved him. Maybe Alcide was who Sam had meant.

"Yes, I think that would be nice Alcide."

A huge grin spread across his face. "Ok…uh…yeah." I couldn't help but giggle at him. That seemed to ease him a little bit. "Sorry…why don't I call you and we can decide what we want to do."

"That sounds great Alcide. The number's still the same. But we really should be going. I'm so glad we ran into you." Amelia and the kids had returned.

"Me too Sookie. Well guys, I gotta go. I promise I'll see y'all soon ok?" He hugged Bo, Frannie, and Riley. He bent down and kissed Emily on the head again, then he hugged Amelia and me.

We barely got the kids loaded and on the road before Amelia was on me. "Ok girl, I know that look…what's up?"

"Alcide asked me to go out with him one night."

"And…."

"I said I would. It's just a date. We'll see what happens."

"That's great Sookie. I think the first time you go out with a man is going to be extremely hard…maybe since it'll be Alcide, it'll be a little bit easier." I just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I'm trying to respond to them all, but if I missed yours, I'm sorry but THANK YOU! I appreciate all the alerts and favs too! **

**As usual, I don't own these guys (or gals)!**

Chapter 3:

When we got home, Amelia and Frannie just stayed at our house so we could take turns watching the kids and getting ready. Amelia took her shower first and then I got mine. The boys were playing in their room while Frannie and Emily hung out with us. Frannie was just like Amelia when it came to make up and such, so she always stuck around when that was going on cause she knew we would put some on her too. I couldn't wait till Emily was a little older and we could do that with her too.

Once we were dressed, Amelia helped me with my hair. It had been a while since I'd done more than a simple pony tail. We decided that loose curls would look great with my dress. I looked at myself when she was finished and I actually gasped. It had been so long since I'd gotten so dressed up. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I was definitely nervous, but I thought maybe it was a good nervous.

I ordered pizza for the kids and Pam. When I heard the doorbell, I wasn't sure whether it was the delivery guy or Pam…turned out to be Pam. "Sookie! You look fantastic!! I was so glad when Quinn called and said he'd convinced you to go out tonight too!"

I laughed as I told Pam to come on in. "I'm glad he convinced me too Pam. I understand I will be meeting your brother tonight."

Her whole face lit up at the mention of her brother. "Oh, I heard you were finally going to meet him. I just know you will like him. He really is a great guy!" I couldn't help but wonder why she was so excited about me meeting her brother, but I let it go.

The kids had heard Pam's voice so they stampeded into the room and jumped all over her. They really did love when she came over. When the pizza arrived, I paid him and Pam got the kids to wash their hands. I got something ready for Emily as Pam and Amelia got everyone started on their pizza. Next thing I knew, I heard Quinn coming in.

"Well now, I will be the envy of everyone tonight! I'll have the 2 most beautiful women in town with me." He bent and kissed Amelia then came over and gave me a peck on the cheek. Then he hugged Frannie as Bo looked at me.

"You do look pretty Mommy. Maybe you'll meet our new Daddy tonight."

Quinn jerked his head around as Pam choked on her soda. I would swear that Pam and Quinn shared the same 'deer in the headlights' look, like they'd been caught being very bad. Amelia just chuckled and told Quinn that was part of the details he'd be hearing shortly. We told the kids not to be too rough on Pam and kissed them good night.

As soon as we were in the car, Quinn demanded to be filled in on these 'details' he kept hearing about. While Amelia did that, I let my mind wander. I wondered what Bo's comment meant. Did that mean Alcide wasn't the man Sam had been talking about? Bo didn't even seem to be thinking about Alcide after we bumped into him. Sam did tell me that this new man would be **entering** my life soon. That sounded like it was someone I didn't know already. I'd known Alcide for years.

'_Wait a minute here Sookie! How do you even know you're going to meet someone anyway? Because of a dream? This is stupid! Yes, I do think it's time I moved on with my life…as best I can. Yes, I have agreed to go on a date with an old friend, but that's it. Do I expect something to happen with Alcide…no. Do I expect to meet some new man who is going to come in and sweep me off my feet…no. I will live my life as I havefor the past year…for my kids. I am going to try to sneak in a little fun for me now, that's all. If things happen to develop with Alcide, great. If I do happen to meet someone else I'm interested in, great. If I remain single, GREAT! I'm not __**expecting**__, or really even looking for anything at this point!'_ I took a deep breath and felt much better about things after I'd reached these conclusions. A huge part of me still loved Sam, and some part of me always would. I decided to just live my life and take things as they came.

I heard someone clearing their throat and I realized I'd zoned out. I looked up and saw Ameila turned, looking at me. "Welcome back! You ok?"

I nodded as I said, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts for a minute." Then I noticed that Quinn kept glancing back at me through the rearview mirror. "Anything wrong Quinn?"

"No…I was just a little surprised when Ames told me about your date with Alcide."

"Oh, that. Well, it's just one date with an old friend. We haven't seen each other in a long time ya know." I shrugged my shoulders. The odd thing was it seemed to make Quinn feel better when I said that it was 'just one date'. _'What is going on with him tonight?' _

Before I was able to think more on the weird behaviors Quinn was showing tonight, we were turning into a parking lot and he announced "Here we are ladies!" I was shocked with what I saw before me. _'Why did we get all dressed up for this place?' _The building looked like it had been abandoned for years. It was really run down. As I looked at it, I could see a lot of potential in it though. It would take a lot of hard work to make something out of this place.

As I was thinking all of this, Amelia was raking Quinn over the coals. "I can NOT believe you have the nerve to bring us somewhere like this! Why did we even bother getting dressed up? This is Sookie's first night out in…forever and THIS is where you bring her? What is wrong with y…" Quinn had made it around to Amelia's side of the car and had learned a long time ago that the only way he could stop one of her tirades was to lay one on her. That's exactly what he did too, so I decided to wait in the car for a moment longer. I didn't even try to get out until I heard Amelia giggling through my open door.

As I took Quinn's hand and got out, he explained, "Sookie, this is not our final destination of the night. We are meeting Eric here cause this is the place he's buying and wanted Ames to see it. We're all going to dinner then dancing afterwards ok?"

I couldn't help the huge grin that broke out on my face as I jumped into Quinn's arms and squeezed his neck! "Thank you…" There were tears in my eyes when I realized how well Quinn knew me.

He chuckled, "Anything for you babe. I know how much you like to dance and it's been too long." He kissed my forehead then began to lead us inside with Amelia on one arm and me on the other.

I knew when we entered the bar that Ameila's rant would start again, but all I could see was the potential this place had. Quinn was laughing too hard to stop Amelia this time and I had to admit that she was pretty funny. She had just said, "It's no wonder this place is EMPTY!" when I heard a baritone voice behind us.

"Woah there Ames, you got to give me a chance to fix it up before you go judging the place!" Amelia squealed and launched herself at the man coming toward us from a back hallway I guessed led to the storage and office areas.

The man caught Amelia in his arms, lifted her up, and twirled her around before putting her back down. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him over to where Quinn and I were standing. I looked up at Quinn and he had a huge grin on his face. He looked down at me and just winked.

The closer the man got to me, the quicker my pulse became. I could tell he was blond and I guessed he was pretty tall with the way he lifted Amelia. But as they got closer to us, I saw that he was, beyond a doubt, the best looking man I'd ever seen in my life. He had to be a god or something. Once he was in front of me, I figured he was well over 6 feet tall as I looked up, then up some more. I was losing myself in his bright blue eyes when I heard him speaking to me.

"You must be the famous Sookie. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Eric." He held his hand out to me.

When I took his hand, I felt something almost…familiar…shoot through my body. It was like I somehow **knew** this man. Then I remembered my manners and found my voice.

"Oh, yes, I am Sookie but I don't know about the famous part." _'Am I flirting with this man?'_ "I've heard a lot about you too Eric. It's nice to finally meet you." I could feel myself blushing as I wondered if he'd felt the same thing I did when I touched his hand. _'You're being crazy Sookie – stop it!'_

We just stared at each other for a moment before Amelia broke us out of our trance. "So Eric, why on earth are you thinking about buying this dump?"

Eric turned to Amelia, but I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand. I was very surprised to realize that I didn't want him to let go. "Well, I'm more than 'thinking' about it Ames. As of 11:00 this morning, I'm the proud owner of this 'dump' as you put it." He had a really great smile.

"Why though Eric? There had to be other places that wouldn't require so much work to get up and running. It's going to take you forever to get this place in shape!"

I was shocked when I heard myself answer Amelia's question instead of Eric. "Ah, come on Amelia – this place has all kinds of potential." I looked up at Eric and blushed what had to be a deep shade of crimson when I saw him looking down at me, smiling and looking astonished at the same time. I looked over ay Quinn and he looked like a proud Papa…I still couldn't figure out what his deal was tonight.

Amelia looked between me and Eric before turning to her husband. "Can I talk to you a sec, honey?" Uh oh, I knew that tone and Amelia wasn't too happy about something. I could tell that Quinn knew it too, as they headed outside, leaving me alone with Eric, who was still holding my hand.

He seemed to realize what he was doing at that moment and released my hand. I actually whimpered a little when he did, but thankfully it was quiet. "Uh…why don't I show you around Sookie? I'd love to hear about this 'potential' you think the place has."

We walked around and he told me some of his ideas for improvements. I was pleasantly surprised when he not only wanted to hear my ideas, but he really seemed to like them. Then he REALLY shocked me.

"Sookie, you have some really great ideas! How would you feel about helping me get this place into shape?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not sure what your work situation is, but I would like to hire you to help me with this place. If you're interested that is." He looked a little nervous about it.

"Wow – are you sure Eric? I mean you just met me."

He was smiling now. "What do you do now Sookie?"

"I'm a teacher assistant at an elementary school."

"And summer is almost here. Will you be working during the summer?"

I looked down as I said, "I really need to…"

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face till I was looking at him again. He very softly said, "Then why don't you help me?" I found I couldn't say no to this man.

"We can talk about everything again at the end of the summer. If it's going well, I will make you another offer I'm sure."

"Ok Eric, you got a deal."

Amelia and Quinn returned as I received a dazzling smile from Eric. I made my way over to Amelia as Quinn started talking to Eric. "What's going on Amelia? Is everything ok?"

"Oh nothing – everything is fine. I just needed to ask Quinn about something." I could tell she was keeping something from me but I let it go. "So, what do you think of Eric?"

I just couldn't stop the grin that spread across m face. "He's nice. He has saved me a whole lot of trouble too."

"What do you mean?"

"He offered me a JOB! He wants me to help him get this place fixed up over the summer. He even made it sound like he might make it more permanent at the end of the summer if things go well!"

"Oh Sookie – that's awesome! I know you were thinking about finding something else that would pay more!"

"Well, we haven't ironed out any details yet. I don't know that it would be more money. But it will give me a summer job. I just don't know what to do about the kids."

"What about them?"

"Amelia, I just can't ask Gran to continue keeping them. She has been having trouble keeping up with them, even though she refuses to tell me that. It's just too much on her. She does so much for me already, I can't ask this of her…"

"Sookie…" I jumped a little as I heard Eric behind me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

I couldn't help but grin up at him. "No problem – it's ok."

He looked a little worried. "I couldn't help but overhear you just now and Quinn mentioned your kids too. I may have a solution."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Pam keeps your kids right?"

"Yeah, they adore her…why?"

"Well, I was going to be paying her to help me here this summer too. She needs the money for college and won't just take it from me. But I can tell that she REALLY doesn't want to work here. She would probably end up in my way to be honest. Why don't I pay her to keep your kids instead so you can help me here?"

"Oh Eric, that's too much! I can't accept something like that."

"Sookie, she's my sister – I'm going to be giving her this money one way or another. I will put up with her here if I have to, but she would like this much, MUCH better, trust me. I also got the feeling that you liked the idea of helping with this project, and I think you will really help make this place great – which is my ultimate goal here. I'm not offering a hand out – this will be a LOT of hard work."

I thought about it and decided it would be an ideal situation and Eric wouldn't offer it if he wasn't sure. I looked at Amelia and Quinn. "I think it's the perfect solution sweetie." Quinn nodded that he agreed with Amelia.

I took a deep breath and turned back to Eric, "Ok, thank you so much Eric. I promise I will work my butt off to make this place great!"

Eric chuckled as he said, "I'm sure you will Sookie."

Quinn decided that it was time to get the evening moving along. "Alright guys, I don't know about y'all, but I'm starving here. Let's go eat! You're coming too right Eric?"

Eric looked down at me as he answered, "Absolutely." I felt my pulse begin to race again. Oh boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so surprised that so many of you are enjoying this story! Thank you so much! If I haven't responded to your review, I am so sorry, but I have read all of them and greatly appreciate them. I am trying to get to everyone. I had one reader hope for an EPOV soon...well, here it is... :o)**

Chapter 4:

EPOV

I hadn't been this excited about anything is a really long time. I left the office building as the owner of my very own bar. Finally, I was going to make at least one of my dreams come true.

This past year had been hell and I was ready to get on with my life. I had been extremely happy and then BOOM…everything changed.

_Flashback – _

_Felicia and I had been married for about 2 years when we decided we were ready to have a baby. We tried for a long time before she decided she should get checked out. So, she went to her doctor and had all kinds of tests run. They couldn't find anything wrong with her. He told her that I should get tested as well. She brought it up to me one night over dinner and I agreed to do it. I really wanted to be a father. _

_She got me an appointment for the following week. Getting the sample for that test had been interesting! We were told we would be hearing from them soon with the results. A week later I got a phone call at work…Felicia was crying. They had called with the results from my test…turns out I'm sterile. My world, as I knew it, came grinding to a halt that day. _

_I didn't know how to feel at first. I tried to find out why this was happening to me and discovered that a bout with the mumps when I was a teenager was to blame for this. Wow. This was apparently a very rare complication from that disease. I realized I would never be a father and just broke down. _

_Felicia tried to be supportive, but she was devastated. Things started getting bad between us. She wouldn't talk to me and I didn't want to talk to her. Finally, one night I decided that we had to talk. I left work early and prepared a special supper for her. I wanted to fix things between us._

_When she came home, she had reached her own decision. _

"_Eric, we need to talk."_

"_I know. Come join me for supper and we'll talk. I fixed your favorite."_

"_No, I would rather just say this. I want a divorce."_

_She might have well of punched me in the gut and slit my throat. "What?"_

_There were no tears in her eyes as she said it again. "I want a divorce Eric."_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't do this anymore. You know how badly I want children. You just can't give me that, so I want to be free to find someone who can."_

_I got angry because this didn't make any sense. She had said we would work through this. "So let me get this straight. You want a divorce because you found out I can't father a child?"_

"_Not just that Eric." She looked down now. "I've been seeing someone. It's been going on for a while. When we got the test results, I was so upset. I went to see him and we didn't use protection this time. I'm pregnant Eric."_

_I was wrong earlier…now she had punched me in the gut and kicked me in my groin instead of slit my throat. "Why were you even trying to have a baby with me in the first place then?"_

"_This is going to sound bad Eric…I knew a baby you fathered would be beautiful and perfect."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle "You wanted me to be a stud…" Now I was angry again. "Get your stuff and get out Felicia." _

"_I'm so sorry Eric. I packed my things this afternoon while you were at work. I've already moved them out." She placed a thick envelope on the table and left._

_I walked over to the table and took the envelope. I found divorce papers inside. She was admitting to adultery, and wasn't asking for anything from me. If I signed the papers, the divorce would be final in 6 months. _

_I called Quinn. We had roomed together in college and he was my most trusted friend. He also happened to be an attorney. I told him what happened and he agreed to come help me deal with all of this mess. After we got everything straightened out with a judge, I decided that I needed a fresh start. I needed to go where no one (except Quinn) knew that I was a defective male. I needed to go home. _

_During the 6 months I was waiting for the divorce to be final, I made a plan. First, no more women. I couldn't father children, so I was done. I couldn't go through this again. I'm not the type to sleep around either, no matter what people may think of me. Second, it was time for me to make my dream of owning my own bar a reality. I remembered a place in town that had been great, so I visited to see if the owners would be willing to sell. I stayed with Quinn and Amelia. Quinn and I went to check it out and boy was it run down. All I could see was the potential though._

_Quinn introduced me to his neighbor and good friend during that trip, Sam Merlotte. He was a pretty ok guy. We made plans for him to help me with construction on the bar if I decided to proceed. Amelia wanted me to meet his wife too, but she had gotten terribly sick and it didn't work out. She was Amelia's best friend, so I was sure I would meet her after I moved back. About a month later, Quinn told me that Sam had been killed in a car wreck. I felt really bad for his wife and their kids._

_Finally, 6 months were up and my divorce was final. I'd already sold the house, split that money with Felicia per judge's orders, and I headed home. I was staying with my aunt and baby sister for a while until I could find a place. Thankfully, that didn't take too long. What did take a lot longer than I wanted was the purchase of the building for my bar. The city was thrilled that someone wanted the old place, but the owners had died and left it to their son, Bill Compton, who was hard to track down. Once we tracked him down, he proved to be a real thorn in my side. He kept wanting more money than I was willing to pay for the building, due to the amount of repairs it needed. Finally, after several months of dealings with him, we reached an agreement. It would be final in 3 weeks. _

_For some reason, I hadn't let Quinn know I'd already moved back to town. I guess I was waiting till I got things rolling with the bar. I decided I would call him after I officially became the owner and fill him in. He knew I was looking at the place, but not that I had reached a definite decision about it or about moving home. I knew from our last conversation that both he and Amelia were really busy helping their neighbor since Sam's death. She definitely needed them more than me at the moment, so I'd made the decision to wait to fill them in on my life._

_*end of flashback*_

I took a deep breath as I broke free of my thoughts of the past. Today was a great day and I wanted to celebrate! I finally called Quinn. He was ecstatic that I was in town and that I was here to stay. I asked him if he and Ames had any plans for tonight and I explained that I wanted to celebrate. We agreed to meet at the bar so Ames could see it. Quinn wasn't going to tell her about it so we could laugh at her reaction. Then he got serious for a minute.

"Eric, would you mind if Sookie came with us?"

"Oh, Sookie was Sam's wife right? How is she doing?"

"She's managing. It's been a year now. I think it would do her good to get out again. I really hope she will be able to move on now. I think you would really like her."

"Don't go getting any ideas Quinn. You know my situation. I haven't changed my mind on that. But, she is more than welcome to come tonight if she feels like it."

Quinn just sighed and told me he'd call me back after talking to the women. A few minutes later, he called back and said we were a go for tonight and that Sookie would be coming too. So we finalized the plans.

A few hours later, I heard Amelia's voice carrying through the bar. She was reacting exactly how we thought she would and I couldn't wait to see it for myself. I entered the area just as I heard her saying it was no wonder the place was empty. She always makes me smile. She's always been a great friend, along with Quinn.

"Whoa there Ames, you got to give me a chance to fix it up before you go judging the place!" Amelia squealed and launched herself at me. I caught her in my arms, lifted her up, and twirled her around before putting her back down.

"It's so good to have you home Eric! It's been too long! Oh, come on, you have to finally meet Sookie!" She grabbed my hand and began pulling me over to where Quinn was standing with a woman I had just noticed.

'_.GOD.'_ was all I could think. This woman was stunningly beautiful. I couldn't believe it. I felt a lump in my throat as we got closer to them. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to speak. Once I was standing right in front of her, I couldn't help myself.

"You must be the famous Sookie. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Eric." I held out my hand to her.

When she took my hand, I felt something almost…familiar…shoot through my body. It was like I somehow **knew** this woman. And why was I flirting with her. She seemed to be able to make me forget the most important part of my new plan. She seemed a little startled too. Then I heard her speak.

"Oh, yes, I am Sookie but I don't know about the famous part. I've heard a lot about you too Eric. It's nice to finally meet you." She was blushing for some reason, so I wondered if she felt the same thing I did when I touched her hand. _'You're being crazy Eric – stick to the plan!'_

We just stared at each other for a moment before Amelia broke us out of our trance. "So Eric, why on earth are you thinking about buying this dump?"

I turned to Amelia, but noticed I hadn't let go of Sookie's hand. I was very surprised to realize that I didn't want to let go either. "Well, I'm more than 'thinking' about it Ames. As of 11:00 this morning, I'm the proud owner of this 'dump' as you put it."

"Why though Eric? There had to be other places that wouldn't require so much work to get up and running. It's going to take you forever to get this place in shape!"

I was shocked when I heard Sookie answer Amelia's question instead of me. "Ah, come on Amelia – this place has all kinds of potential." I looked down at her with what had to be a shocked look, even though I couldn't help grinning like an idiot at the same time and watched her blush when she looked up at me. I looked over at Quinn and he looked like a proud Papa…uh oh, what is he up to?

Amelia looked between me and Sookie before turning to her husband. "Can I talk to you a sec, honey?" Uh oh, I knew that tone and Amelia wasn't too happy about something. I could tell that Quinn knew it too, as they headed outside, leaving me alone with Sookie.

I realized I was still holding her hand and figured I better stop before she got freaked out. I'm pretty sure I heard her whimper a little when I let go, but didn't think she meant for me to hear it. "Uh…why don't I show you around Sookie? I'd love to hear about this 'potential' you think the place has."

We walked around and I found myself telling her some of my ideas for improvements. I thought she had some terrific ideas too. Then I REALLY shocked myself, and probably Sookie too considering she'd just met me.

"Sookie, you have some really great ideas! How would you feel about helping me get this place into shape?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not sure what your work situation is, but I would like to hire you to help me with this place. If you're interested that is." I couldn't stop myself! I realized that I liked her company and her ideas really were great. I knew this was going to cause problems for me, but I just couldn't help it. There was some part of me screaming to keep her near me.

"Wow – are you sure Eric? I mean you just met me."

I was smiling now. "What do you do now Sookie?"

"I'm a teacher assistant at an elementary school."

"And summer is almost here. Will you be working during the summer?"

"I really need to…"

I felt my chest tighten when she dropped her head. At that point I remembered about her husband and I knew she was trying to provide for her children by herself. I decided then and there that I was going to do everything in my power to help her. I still didn't know where this overwhelming need for her was coming from, but I didn't care. I put a finger under her chin and lifted until she was looking at me again. I very softly said, "Then why don't you help me? We can talk about everything again at the end of the summer. If it's going well, I will make you another offer I'm sure."

"Ok Eric, you got a deal."

Amelia and Quinn had returned by this point and I noticed Sookie drifting towards Amelia as Quinn made his way over to me. "Everything ok Quinn?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine." He knows I know him better than that.

"Bullshit."

He opened his eyes wide before he started laughing, remembering that we can't trick one another know matter how hard we may try. "Ok, you caught me. Amelia figured out what I was hoping to do."

Here we go. "And just what are you hoping to do Quinn?"

He took a deep breath before he confessed, "I think you and Sookie are great for each other and more importantly, NEED each other. I was hoping the two of you would hit it off tonight to be honest."

I started to lash out at him, but something stopped me. I looked over at Sookie talking with Amelia and discovered that I wanted to hear his reasoning behind his claims.

"Why do you think that Quinn?" I surprised the hell out of him with this question.

"Uh…well, I know you have been through hell this last year and a half. She's been through the ringer too man. I think you could help each other heal in ways no one else can. She has been a single mom to three small children and it has been really tough."

"Quinn, you know how I feel about relationships now. I just don't think I can do it. She is really great, but I don't want to hurt her."

"Eric, you really are a jack ass sometimes. She doesn't want any more children. She already has three of them. Maybe you could become the father you always wanted to be… biology isn't everything you know."

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that in all my planning. I refused to get my hopes up though. She was in a tough situation and I didn't want to scare her off. She lost her husband in a much more permanent way than I lost my wife. If anything were to start between us, it would definitely take time for me and more than likely her too. I still wasn't convinced I'd ever want a relationship with Sookie, or anyone else either. But… there was definitely something about Sookie. I did want to get to know her.

"I offered her a job Quinn."

"You WHAT?"

"I offered her a job helping me get this place running. She has some great ideas and I think she would be good at it. She told me a little about her work life and I could tell that she's having a hard time because she said she really needed to work this summer. She accepted by the way. If things go well, I might offer her a permanent postion."

Quinn sighed. "She does need the work, but it will be hard for her to do it. Her grandmother has been keeping her kids while she works, but I know Sookie won't ask her to do it over the summer. She feels she's asking too much of her as it is. I don't know how she will work that out to be honest with you man. But…"

I looked at Quinn and he had a smirk on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that man?"

"You like her!"

Uh oh… "Yeah, she's nice."

"No…you LIKE her. That's why you are offering her the job. You want her to be around!"

Crap. "I just think she's got some great ideas and would be a huge help here."

"Bullshit." He had a HUGE grin on his face at this point and he knew I couldn't argue the point. I didn't respond and we made our way over to the ladies. I couldn't help but hear what Sookie was saying as we approached.

"Amelia, I just can't ask Gran to continue keeping them. She has been having trouble keeping up with them, even though she refuses to tell me that. It's just too much on her. She does so much for me already, I can't ask this of her…"

"Sookie…" She jumped a little as she heard me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She grinned up at me. "No problem – it's ok."

I didn't want her to take this the wrong way, and I knew what Quinn would do with what I was about to suggest, but I really wanted to help her and this would help me with another matter too. "I couldn't help but overhear you just now and Quinn mentioned your kids too. I may have a solution."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Pam keeps your kids right?"

"Yeah, they adore her…why?"

"Well, I was going to be paying her to help me here this summer too. She needs the money for college and won't just take it from me. But I can tell that she REALLY doesn't want to work here. She would probably end up in my way to be honest. Why don't I pay her to keep your kids instead so you can help me here?" I love my baby sister, but this type of work was really not her cup of tea.

"Oh Eric, that's too much! I can't accept something like that."

"Sookie, she's my sister – going to be giving her this money one way or another. I will put up with her here if I have to, but she would like this much, MUCH better, trust me. I also got the feeling that you liked the idea of helping with this project, and I think you will really help make this place great – which is my ultimate goal here. I'm not offering a hand out – this will be a LOT of hard work."

I could tell she was thinking about it. I was still trying to figure out how this woman was making me question my whole plan when it came to a relationship. I really thought I was done with all of that, but now, there was a very small part of me wondering. She looked at Amelia and Quinn. "I think it's the perfect solution sweetie." Amelia told her as Quinn nodded that he agreed with Amelia.

She took a deep breath and turned back to me, "Ok, thank you so much Eric. I promise I will work my butt off to make this place great!"

I chuckled as I couldn't stop the thoughts of what I would like to do to her butt from crossing my mind_._ _'Shit! Stick to the plan...STICK TO THE PLAN!' _I couldn't help myself, "I'm sure you will Sookie."

Quinn decided that it was time to get the evening moving along. "Alright guys, I don't know about y'all, but I'm starving here. Let's go eat! You're coming too right Eric?"

I looked down at Sookie as I answered, "Absolutely." I was fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter I have written for now. I will work on 6 as soon as I can. I've posted this on my profile page, but I wanted to put it here too so people would be aware.**

**I wanted to let everyone know that I have joined twitter (finally!) if anyone is interested. I am CarolinaGirl96a there. I've also decided to backup my work on another site 'just in case'. I am currently working on my wordpress page and will be adding my stories very soon. I am Carolinagirl96 there. (Had to add the 'a' on twitter cause someone else already had my name!) :o) Here are the links to these pages: **

**http: // twitter . com / CarolinaGirl96a**

**http: // carolinagirl96 . wordpress . com/**

**(just take out the spaces)**

Chapter 5:

(SPOV)

We all rode to the restaurant together. Eric was in the front seat with Quinn and Amelia was in the back with me. The men were engrossed in a conversation about something or other while Amelia and I were talking quietly.

"Sookie, what are you thinking about over there?"

"Sam…did you know that he liked Eric?"

She smiled softly at me, "Yeah, I did. They hit it off well the night they met. He was thinking about buying the bar even back then. It just took a lot longer to get it finalized than he thought it would. Sam was going to help him with the construction once he got everything ready."

I nodded. I thought I remembered Sam mentioning that to me now that she'd mentioned it. Amelia decided to prod a little.

"You like him don't you Sookie?"

"I already said he's nice Amelia." I knew what she meant, but I couldn't think about that…not yet anyway.

"Yes, he is very nice, but you LIKE him don't you?" Amelia wasn't picking at me. She was truly just asking.

"I can't do this right now Amelia. I honestly don't know him well enough to know whether I like him or not." I was full of it and I knew she knew it, but she didn't push me. Not too much anyway.

"He's had a rough time too Sookie. Just remember that ok." I nodded, wanting to ask what she meant, but I really wasn't ready to get into it. I just wanted to have fun tonight…uncomplicated fun.

We arrived at the restaurant and I realized that Quinn had brought us to the new Italian place that had opened a few months ago. I LOVE Italian and had been wanting to try it, but I hadn't been able to do it. Quinn looked at me through the rearview mirror again as I said "I love you John Quinn!!"

Amelia and Quinn both just cracked up. Quinn has always said I'm the easiest girl in the world to please. Eric looked confused as we got out of the car. Amelia took over the explanation.

"Sookie loves Italian food more than anything! This place opened up about 3 months ago and she's been dying to try it. Quinn didn't forget that when he made the plans for tonight."

Eric was nodding now with a smile on his face. Amelia bounced over to Quinn, threading her arm through his. They started towards the restaurant. Eric had moved next to me and when I looked at him, he was offering his arm to me. I couldn't help but giggle as I linked my arm with his and we followed them inside.

The food was AWESOME! I absolutely loved it and definitely wanted to eat here again. The atmosphere was really great too. During our meal, I found myself relaxing a little with Eric. He and Quinn shared some hilarious stories from their college days and had Amelia and I in stitches. He'd also asked me about the kids and seemed really interested in hearing about them. I decided to store that away and think about it later.

Once we all had stuffed ourselves silly, we decided it was time to leave. I knew we were suppose to be going dancing now and I couldn't wait! As we got up, I hurried over to Quinn, "Are we going dancing now?" I couldn't hide my excitement.

Quinn chuckled as he draped his arm around my shoulders. "Yes, we are going dancing now Sookie." I giggled. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had this much fun and laughed, or even smiled, this much.

Quinn looked back at Eric, "You going dancing with us man?"

Eric was laughing with Amelia and just nodded his head. I felt the butterflies in my stomach return when I realized he was going with us. I just couldn't stop the grin. Then Amelia made me panic a little.

"Eric, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to sit with my husband. Think the back seat can accommodate your long legs?"

I know my eyes bugged, but I quickly reined them in…I hoped. I was feeling comfortable with Eric, but sitting in the backseat with him was going to be putting him in very close proximity. Oh boy.

He just smiled and told Amelia it was fine. So we all got in Quinn's car. I tried to sit as close to the door as I could without being obvious about it, but there was no escaping Eric. Course when you try to fold a man his size into a back seat, you're bound to bump. Quinn didn't help matters when he took a left turn suddenly and practically threw me into Eric's lap. Eric just grinned at me as I blushed.

"It's ok Sookie, relax. I don't mind." I just nodded as I got back on my side.

After a few minutes, we arrived at a club. I wasn't sure of the name, but I didn't care once we entered and I heard the music pumping. I couldn't wait to get on the dance floor! I was so thankful that Amelia and Quinn enjoyed dancing as much as I do. I briefly wondered if Eric liked to dance too, but then I figured he wouldn't have joined us if he didn't.

After we all danced to several songs, I had learned that not only did Eric enjoy dancing, but he was really good at it too. I was having a ball! We decided to take a small break and get something to drink. Amelia and Quinn were beaming at me.

"You having a good time Sook?" Quinn asked as he put his arm around Amelia.

I knew I was grinning like a fool, but I didn't care, "I'm having a blast! Thank y'all so much for this!"

They just nodded and then w e decid e d o ur breather was over and headed back to the dance floor. We danced through several more songs before Eric excused himself for a minute. Then I heard a slow song start up and watched Amelia drift into Quinn 's arms. I decided another breather wouldn't be a bad thing.

As I was making my way off the floor, I felt an arm go around my waist and pull me back. I turned quickly, ready to deck whoever this was, but was immediately face to face…well, face to chest…with Eric.

"Don't leave Sookie…dance with me?" I agreed but I was a little nervous. He brought me back on the dance floor and took me in his arms as we began to move together.

It felt sensational being held by Eric. He was such a good dancer and it was easy to follow his lead. But the way I felt in his arms…I hadn't felt that way in a VERY long time. I lost myself in the feelings and before I knew it, he was holding me tighter, like I was a lifeline for him. I found myself tightening my arms around him too and laying my head on his chest. I'd never wanted a song to last forever before. I heard him whisper my name and I lifted my head. We were looking into each other's eyes and I felt him bending down towards me. I didn't even realize we'd stopped moving. I tilted my face up to his and just when he was about to claim my lips with his, Quinn came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"There you are man! Have you seen Sookie?"

Eric immediately loosened his grip on me and I moved back quickly as I blushed a bright shade of red. He looked light a deer caught in headlights. I mumbled something about the restroom and took off as quickly as I could. I noticed that Quinn looked extremely sorry as I left.

I rushed into the restroom and into a stall. I knew Amelia would be on my heels and I needed a moment to myself. I couldn't believe what almost happened between Eric and me. What shocked me even more was how badly I'd _wanted_ it to happen. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself when I heard Amelia.

"Sookie…are you in here?" I took one more deep breath before exiting the stall. I made my way over to the sink to wash my hands and make sure I looked 'normal' again.

"Sookie…what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Quinn and I kinda got engrossed in each other – sorry about that – but then we looked around and couldn't find you or Eric. The dance floor was so crowded. We split up to look for you and make sure everything was ok. I wasn't having any luck but then Quinn found me and he looked so upset. He asked me to come in here and check on you."

"Oh Ames, never apologize for enjoying your husband. You should do that every chance you get."

She nodded that she understood what I was saying. "Do you know why Quinn was so upset and asked me to check on you though? You look ok. Did something happen to upset you?"

"N, No, everything is fine."

"That's bullshit Sookie, I can tell something did happen."

I took a deep breath. If I didn't tell her, Quinn would tell her what he saw anyway. "Eric asked me to dance and I agreed. It felt so wonderful Amelia…I haven't felt that way in so long. I guess you could say we got 'engrossed' in each other too. I'm pretty sure he was about to kiss me when Quinn found us."

Amelia gasped. "Oh my god Sookie! How do you feel about that?"

"Amelia, I'm shocked at how badly I wanted him to do it. I feel so guilty about that. I mean I hardly know him. I can't do this…it's just too fast for me. I know you already know that I like him. I like him a lot, but I have to take this, whatever it might be, very slow." I hung my head a little. "It's not just me Amelia…I have to think about the kids and how everything I do might affect them." I could feel the tears forming but I fought them back.

She pulled me into a hug. "Sookie, I'm as shocked at your admission as I am at him almost doing it in the first place. He must really like you too. Please don't feel guilty. I understand why you do, but it's been a year sweetie. It's ok for you to feel this way. You shouldn't feel guilty. Even without your dream, I could say beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sam would not want you to live your life alone. He really would want you to find happiness and love again."

I just nodded. She continued, "I think taking things slow is a good idea for both of you right now. Just don't push him away Sookie. This is a huge step for him too."

I pulled back and we both checked our makeup before heading out to rejoin the men. I was nervous about facing Eric after running off the way I did. We found them at the same booth we had been in earlier in the evening. As we approached, they stood up. Amelia pulled Quinn out on the dance floor as I looked at the floor beside Eric's feet.

Finally, I worked up the nerve to look at him. I looked up and found him looking at the floor too. "Eric…"

He looked at me and I couldn't read the expression on his face. I decided that I needed to be upfront with him. "Will you go for a walk with me?" He nodded and I resisted the urge to take his hand as we headed for the door. I saw him motion to Quinn with the 'walking fingers' gesture to let them know we'd be right back.

We walked along for a minute before I worked up the courage to speak again. I stopped and looked up at him. "Eric, I think we should talk." He took over.

"I'm so sorry Sookie…I don't know what I was doing. I hadn't planned on doing anything like that. I just wanted to dance with you…really. But then…"

I interrupted him because I could tell he was panicking a little bit. "Eric, you don't need to apologize. I know you probably know what my situation has been over the past year or so. I'm not sure if you know that tonight is the first night I've been 'out' since before Sam's death. I didn't know how I would handle tonight. It's been a whirlwind, that's for sure…"

"What do you mean?" He looked so anxious…nervous anxious.

"Well, meeting you, you hiring me, handling things with the kids, the new restaurant, dancing…I've had a blast tonight! I just wasn't sure if I would ya know."

I could tell that something I said bothered him. "Eric, did I say something wrong?"

He looked at me, "No, I just find that I don't like the sound of me 'hiring' you. I don't want you to think of me as your boss…I want us to be… friends. I surprised myself tonight Sookie. I didn't think I would be capable of enjoying spending time with a woman again. But you have definitely giving me something to think about. I just don't want you to think of me as your boss. For some reason, that really bothers me. I'm sorry for being so forward earlier. It won't happen again." He hung his head a little.

"Eric, please don't be sorry. You made me realize some things too. I like you…I just need to take things slow…being friends sounds great. As for you being my 'boss', technically, that's exactly what you are. But…I don't like thinking of you that way. I think 'friends' is better." I couldn't help but smile.

Eric was smiling now too. "Sookie, taking things slow is exactly what I need. I like you too. I think we will work really well together. I'd like to get to know you better though. Would you be ok with that?"

"Yes, I would like that very much Eric."

"Ok, good! I'm just glad you aren't angry at me for earlier. I was afraid you would be."

I blushed again, "No, I'm not angry with you at all Eric."

He nodded, "I'm really glad. You ready to head back?"

I nodded that I was and we made our way back to the club. Quinn and Amelia were back in the booth. I realized that I was exhausted and the others were too. We decided to call it a night. When we got in the car, Amelia climbed in the back with me again and Eric was in the front. I was secretly a little bit sad about that, but knew it was a good thing.

We stopped back by Eric's bar to drop him off since his car was there. We all got out because Amelia had to use the restroom. Eric unlocked the building and Quinn went inside with her. (She still didn't like the looks of the place.)

"Sookie, can I have your phone number so I can get in touch with you about what's going on here?"

I grinned. "Yes, that would probably be a good idea." He handed me his phone and I put my number in it.

"Thanks." He said as I handed the phone back to him. "I'll call you and we can set up a time for you to start in a few weeks."

I didn't want to wait that long to see him again. "Eric, I know you want to get started on the place. I wouldn't mind helping on the weekends some now if you need the help." Why did I tell him that? I didn't want to sound clingy!

"Well, I will be making plans and getting things worked out in my head over the next few weeks. I wish I could draw so I could get everything out of my head and l a y i t a l l o u t better."

I mumbled, "I can draw." Why couldn't I stop myself?!"

He looked at me. "You can? Would you mind drawing things out for me?" He sounded excited.

"No, I wouldn't mind that. Why don't we get together next weekend and get started. I'll be busy during the week with my kids and work."

"That sounds great Sookie. I'll call you later in the week and we will get something set up ok." I grinned again and nodded as Amelia and Quinn returned. We told Eric good night and left.

I was lost in my own thoughts again, all about the evening, when I heard Quinn. "Sook, I'm so sorry I interrupted you and Eric earlier. I didn't know…"

"Quinn, don't apologize. I'm glad you did. You stopped me from doing something I'm just not ready for. It would've been worse if it had happened. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe."

"Amelia has mentioned that he has been through a rough time lately too. What happened?"

"Well, he's recently divorced. It was a bad one. I won't give you details because that's something he should tell you when and if he wants to. Anyway, he decided he needed a change of scenery and moved back here."

I nodded that I understood. I also admired him for not giving me all the details. Eric is his best friend and they trust each other more than almost anyone else. I knew that from Amelia.

They stopped at my house to drop me off. I told them to just let Frannie spend the night since she was already asleep. They said they'd see me in the morning after we agreed to take the kids out for breakfast. I thanked them both for such a great night and went inside. I paid Pam after telling her that I liked meeting her brother and thanking her for keeping the kids. She left after filling me in on how the evening went with them.

I went up and checked on all the kids before going to my room to get ready for bed. Once I'd taken care of all my evening needs, I snuggled in the bed. My last thoughts were of dancing with Eric as I drifted off to sleep.

I had no dreams that night and felt at peace for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have to give a HUGE shout of thanks to my new beta, LindsayK! She is awesome and has helped me get on the right track with this story! I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, or added me to their favs list(s). It means so much to me!**

**As always, I own nothing except Sookie's kids!! :o)**

Chapter 6:

(SPOV)

I woke up the following morning feeling very refreshed. I lay in bed, remembering the dream I'd had. It was about dancing with Eric, but this time, Quinn didn't interrupt. Boy, it seemed I had a very active imagination when it came to Eric Northman. I couldn't help but wonder if the reality would be as good as the fantasy…

I quickly stopped that train of thought. We were supposed to go out for breakfast with Amelia and Quinn this morning. I also knew that I had four kids to get up and get ready. I pulled myself out of the bed and got in the shower.

Once I had myself presentable, I started on the kids. I went to the boys' room first. Bo was waking up as I entered. "Good morning baby, did you sleep good?" I asked him as I kissed him on the head.

He nodded his head. He's like me in that he's not really a morning person. But that was one of the two times a day I could still get him to snuggle with me. I loved it too. He pulled back from me and went to "go potty". When he returned, I had laid out his clothes and was getting my morning snuggle from Riley. I told Bo to get dressed while I sent Riley to the potty. When he returned, I got him ready as Bo decided it was time to find out about last night.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Did you have fun last night?"

I looked up at him from where I was sitting on Riley's bed. "I did. It was a lot of fun."

He was biting his lower lip, and I could tell there was something else he wanted to ask me. But I've learned since Sam's death to let him go at his own pace most of the time. Finally, what he asked me made my jaw drop to the floor.

"Did you like Eric?"

"How do you know about Eric?"

He looked down for a moment before answering. He didn't want to get someone in trouble. "Pam told us about him…he's her big brother?"

"Yes, he is her big brother. What else did she say about him?"

Riley joined in then, "That he's a wot of fun and hes likes to play."

"Really, he likes to play, huh?" I tickled him and loved the giggles I received. Frannie entered the room at that point.

"He really is fun Sookie. You should go for it!" I looked around, Bo had a big grin on his face, Frannie was sporting her dad's smirk if I'd ever seen it, and Riley was still giggling.

I looked at Frannie, "And where did you hear that phrase and think it is something I should do with Eric, young lady?"

Bo and Frannie answered in unison, "Pam!" I was beginning to think that Pam had an ulterior motive for me meeting her big brother. Then I realized I was basically discussing my love life with two 6 year olds and a 3 year old…does it get much more pathetic, really?

"Well, let's finish getting ready. We're meeting Quinn and Amelia for breakfast!" I heard three "YAYs" as I left the room and headed to Emily's room. Frannie followed me since her stuff was in there too.

"Sookie, did you at least like Eric?" I sighed…she wasn't going to let this go.

"Yes Frannie, I did like him ok." I woke Emily up and began snuggling with her. Frannie wasn't through.

"He's been really sad for a long time Sookie. I don't like it when he's sad. Pam said that you could make him happy again. She also said that he could make you happy again too. We don't like it when you're sad either. You look happy." I kept forgetting how simple life is for kids.

"Well, I don't know about all of that Frannie, but I do think Eric is very nice, ok? Now, finish getting ready…your mom and dad will be here any minute!"

I finished getting Emily ready and went to start loading the kids. I heard a horn blow and knew it was Quinn and Amelia. They got out and Quinn grabbed Frannie as she jumped in his arms to squeeze his neck. Amelia hooked Riley in while I was dealing with Emily. Thankfully, Bo had mastered seat belts last year. Climbing in the hatch back of my van to hook his belt had not been fun.

Quinn walked over and asked where we were going and we heard three loud voices scream "IHOP!" The three of us just laughed…that's where the kids always wanted to go for breakfast.

We had a great time at breakfast. When we got home from that and going to the grocery store, it was time for Emily's nap. I got her down and let the boys decide on a movie to watch. After some intense negotiations, they decided on 'Cars'. I was doing a little work in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Is this Sookie?" It was a male voice, and I thought I knew who it was.

"Yes"

"Hey Sook, it's Alcide. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"Oh no Alcide, I'm just cleaning the kitchen. What's up?" I was pretty sure I also knew what he wanted.

"Well, I was thinking about doing some grilling tonight and thought I'd see if you and the kids wanted to come join me."

"Oh Alcide, I think that sounds great! Hang on…" I walked into the den and asked the boys if they wanted to go eat at Alcide's house tonight. Riley didn't really care, but Bo got excited.

"Yeah Mommy, can we go for real?" I laughed and nodded my head. I left them to their movie and went back to the kitchen.

"I guess you heard Bo huh?" I was smiling.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I heard him. I've really missed him…and you too Sook." I wasn't sure what to say so I stayed quiet.

"So, um…why don't we say you guys show up around 5:30ish and Bo can help me with the grilling." This was something that Sam would've done with Bo and I felt the tear sliding down my face.

"Sounds great Alcide, but what should we bring? We have to bring something or we won't come!"

"Honestly Sookie, I was hoping you would ask that. I have been CRAVING some of your chocolate chip cookies! Think you could swing that?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Alcide had always loved my cookies. "Yes, I can definitely do that! We'll see you around 5:30 ok."

He said bye, and we hung up. I couldn't help but feel touched. I had thought Alcide was calling to set up our date, but instead he included the kids in an outing. I was surprised that he had thought about doing that. I knew he loved the kids, but this was not what I'd expected.

I made sure that the boys lay down for a while before we went to Alcide's house. It turned into a nap for Riley, which was my goal. Bo got up after about 45 minutes and found me getting things out to make the cookies.

"Mommy, can I help you?" Bo always loved to help me in the kitchen, especially when it was chocolate chip cookies I was making.

"Sure baby, go wash your hands."

We had a blast making the cookies. Bo asked me if Alcide still loved him and I was a little surprised, but then I remembered that Alcide had been MIA for a long time.

"Yes he does sweetie, Alcide loves you very much. He's just been very sad for a long time. He's trying to be happy again, just like we are." I could tell he was thinking what I'd said over.

We finished up in the kitchen and I told him to go get his shoes on. I heard Riley moving around, so I snuggled with him a minute before I got him ready to go.

"Mommy, who is Asee?" He was still having some trouble with his speech.

"He was a very good friend of Daddy's." That seemed to pacify him. I went to get Emily up and she was already standing in her crib, waiting on me. I changed her and then we loaded up.

On the way to Alcide's, I couldn't help but be impressed that he'd thought to include my children. '_How many guys would do that? Course he's known me for a very long time and even though he's been out of our lives, I know he loves them.' _

We got to Alcide's house pretty quick. My mind was occupied during the drive, so I figured that was why. He must've heard us pull up cause he came out to help me unload the kids. He was wearing jean shorts with a semi snug gray t-shirt. I couldn't help but notice how the shirt hugged his muscles. I stopped that train of thought quickly and got Emily out of the van while he got Riley. (He'd had to explain to Riley that he really was a friend of his dad's before he'd let him get him out. It was so cute.) Bo was carrying the cookies and proudly informed Alcide that he had helped me make them.

"Well, then I bet they will be even better than I remember them." He put Riley down and walked over to me and Emily. He leaned in under the guise of kissing Emily's cheek, which he did do, but then he turned to my ear and whispered,

"I'm so glad you're here." He lightly kissed my cheek and I felt some tingling that I hadn't felt in a very long time. I couldn't help but smile up at him as he took Emily in his arms. I had been nervous on the way over here, but I was finding myself relaxing with Alcide as we headed inside.

The night was great! Bo had a blast helping Alcide grill. (He was basically Alcide's little gopher, but he loved it!) He even let Riley 'help' too by coming to tell me that dinner was ready. Riley had really warmed up to him and Bo had fun catching Alcide up on his friends at school. Alcide was impressed when he told him about 'protecting' Frannie from the class bully, and that he doesn't bother them anymore. Alcide raved about the cookies, and Bo just beamed.

I insisted on cleaning up since Alcide had done the cooking. He came into the kitchen as I was working on the dishes. "What are the kids doing?"

"They're watching SpongeBob. Why don't I dry?"

"Ok." My nerves had returned. This was the first time I'd been alone with Alcide since he asked me out.

"Sookie, I really am glad you and the kids came over tonight. I was pretty nervous when I asked you out, so I thought this would ease us into it. Plus, I've really missed the kids as much as I have you."

I felt a little better. "I've missed you too, Alcide. I'm really glad we bumped into you at the mall."

"Me too, Sookie. I've been thinking about you, and the kids, a lot lately. I was trying to work up the nerve to call, but I never did. The more time went by, the harder it got."

"Don't worry about it, Alcide. I understand. I tried calling you too, but I just couldn't do it…every time I tried, I'd think about Sam and break down." We were finished with the dishes and I was looking at the floor, trying to hide my tears from him.

I felt him move closer to me and then he turned me away from the sink, to face him. "Sookie, look at me." I raised my face and wasn't prepared for what I saw. Alcide had a tear sliding down his face. "I miss him too. Are you sure you're ready to do this, date I mean?"

I looked at him and knew I was ready. I even thought back to what Amelia said about my first date being easier since it was Alcide. I nodded at him, "Yes, I am ready Alcide. I'm really glad it's with you too. That will make it easier I think."

He nodded and pulled me into his arms. I felt very safe with Alcide. It felt nice being in his arms too. Before I knew it, Alcide was bending towards me and was about to kiss me, when I heard Riley, "Mommy, I went potty." He was crying. I broke away from Alcide and went to the den where they were watching TV. I scooped him up, and Alcide showed me where I could get him cleaned up. We were working with Riley on potty training and he got upset when he had an accident.

Once I got him cleaned up and he calmed down, I decided it was time for us to go. Alcide helped me get the kids loaded up and we met at the back of the van as I was on my way to the driver's side. He pulled my into his arms again and gave me a great hug. I was starting to melt a little into his embrace when he pulled back. "Do you have plans Friday night?"

"No, I'm free."

He smiled, "Would you like to go to dinner with me then?"

I bit my lip a little, "That sounds great. Let me see if I can get a babysitter, ok?" He nodded and kissed me on my forehead. He said he would call me later in the week and I got in the van, and we headed home.

I grinned like a fool the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am on a roll folks! This stuff is just pouring out of me. I didn't respond to the reviews from the last chapter cause I've been writing. Please forgive me! But I read each one and love you for them! *hugs* Thank you so much!!**

**On another note...I have decided to change my pen name here at FF. Many of you are following me on twitter, so this shouldn't be an issue. I am changing to- CarolinaGirl96 . Then I will have the same name everywhere and not confuse anyone (or myself for that matter). I do not know if that will affect the alert lists you may have me on, so you may want to click them again, just in case.**

**I need to send a huge thanks to my great beta, LindsayK! She is really helping me get this story right. Ok, that's it...I hope you enjoy!!!**

Chapter 7:

I woke up the next morning feeling very torn. I lay in bed remembering my night with Alcide and the kids. It was wonderful. I had a great time, the kids were happy and comfortable with Alcide, and I knew he was a great guy.

But, I dreamed about Eric again. I hadn't thought about him at all last night, but then in my dreams, it all came rushing back. How it felt to be in his arms as we danced, the dormant feelings he aroused in me, how badly I'd wanted him to kiss me…

I jumped out of the bed and started my morning routine, determined not to think about any of that. I managed to get myself and the kids ready, Bo's lunch packed, Riley and Emily's things for Gran's house, and all of us out the door on time. I dropped Riley and Emily off at Gran's and after talking to her for a little bit, headed off to work. It was nice that I worked at the same school Bo attended. It made mornings a little easier.

My life was pretty much what I was used to for the next few days. I took care of the kids and worked. That was my life. Then on Thursday evening, my phone rang…it was Eric.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?"

"Yes, this is Sookie."

"Hi Sookie, this is Eric, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

"Hey Eric. No, this isn't a bad time. How are you?" I felt huge butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great. What's up?"

"I was calling to see if you had any plans for Friday night. I was wondering if you would be willing to get together with me and work on some of those drawings we talked about." He sounded a little nervous, why I had no idea!

For some reason I felt bad about what I was about to do. "Oh, Eric, I'm sorry but I do have plans Friday night. Can we make it for another night? In fact, if it works for you, why don't you come here Saturday or Sunday afternoon. That way I won't need a babysitter again and we can work on the drawings then."

"Are you sure that will be alright with your kids and everything?" He sounded a little disappointed.

"Oh yeah, that will be fine. Why don't you come for lunch? Then at least two of my kids will take a nap and Bo will be fine."

He perked up a little bit, "Ok Sookie, that sounds great. I have a meeting on Saturday, but why don't we make it Sunday-around noon?"

"That sounds great Eric." We made small talk for a few more minutes, I gave him my address, and we hung up.

I realized that I'd forgotten to call Pam to ask her about keeping the kids Friday night, so I immediately called her. Unfortunately, she already had plans. So I called Amelia and she said she and Quinn would be glad to watch the kids for me. Then I realized that I'd offered to make plans with Eric on Saturday and was so grateful that he had plans. I'd completely forgotten about my Saturday dates with Amelia! Forgetting to call Pam was one thing, I'm not used to needing to do it. But getting so caught up in talking to Eric that I forget about my Saturdays with Amelia and the kids…I was going to have to be careful when it came to Eric Northman. For some reason I completely lose my head around him!

Before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon and I was so nervous! I had picked the kids up and finally gotten home. Gran had heard that I had a date and had tried to play 20 questions with me about it. She knew Alcide, so I told her it was with him and it wasn't a big deal. She told me that she thought it was wonderful and that Alcide was a good man. Thankfully, once she knew it was with Alcide, she stopped the questioning and I was able to leave.

I managed to get myself ready before Amelia and Frannie came to pick up the kids. Bo and Riley were excited about spending the night with them because they loved horse playing with Quinn. (I think he enjoyed it more than they did to be honest.) Frannie always enjoyed watching them too. Amelia loved fussing over Emily and I couldn't help but wonder if they were thinking about having more children.

"So, are you nervous, Sook?" Amelia had already started playing with Emily.

"I am, Ames. What if I can't do this?" I had been thinking about Sam all day and was really nervous.

She looked at me, "Sookie, it's ok if this doesn't work out with Alcide alright. Just because he asked you out doesn't mean it's meant to be or anything. Just take it one day at a time. If it feels right, great! If it doesn't, then that's fine too. Just don't ruin whatever this might be because of Sam. You know he wouldn't want you to do that."

I nodded. I knew she was right. Besides, I knew Sam loved Alcide like a brother, so I knew we would be safe with him if it did work out. But I had another worry, "That's just it Ames…what if it doesn't work out? I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with Alcide if it doesn't."

"Then don't ruin it, Sookie. Y'all are adults, talk to him about this. Actually, I think it's a really good idea if you do talk about it. I think your friendship will be easier to save, should it not work out, if you do." I nodded again.

We all walked outside. I was hugging my kids good night when Alcide pulled up. Bo ran at him as he approached. "Hey Alcide! What are you doing here?"

Alcide lifted him in his arms and swung him around before answering, "Hey Bo! I'm actually here to take your mom out to eat. Is that ok with you?" Bo looked over at me with a big smile on his face. He wiggled out of Alcide's arms and came over to me.

"Mommy, is Alcide going to be our new daddy?" he whispered in my ear. Thankfully, Riley was getting some attention from Alcide at that moment, so he didn't hear, but Amelia did.

"I'm not worried about that right now ok, baby? I'm just going to go get something to eat with Alcide and we're going to talk. We'll see what happens. Please don't worry about this, Bo. We'll talk about this tomorrow ok?"

He nodded at me and hugged me, "I love you, Mommy." I hugged him back as I said, "I love you too, baby."

He walked back over to Alcide. "It's ok as long as you take good care of her."

Alcide promised him he would take very good care of me. Bo nodded and told Alcide bye as he headed over to Amelia's with Frannie. Riley walked with Amelia and Emily after he hugged me again too.

"Have fun you two!" Amelia sang as she walked off. I know I blushed.

Alcide just grinned as he walked over to where I was standing and handed me a single red rose he had gotten out of his car while I was talking to Bo. I went inside to put it in some water and get my sweater. Alcide waited for me at the door. When I came back, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you wanted to go out with me tonight Sookie." I melted into his arms and told him I was glad too.

He opened the car door for me and was being a perfect gentleman. Course, Alcide always was a gentleman anyway. We told each other how our weeks had gone as we drove to the restaurant. When we pulled up to the new Italian restaurant, I felt a lump in my throat. It made me think of Eric. _'Alright Sookie, get it together! You barely know Eric and he's only contacted you to talk about work. Stop thinking about him and concentrate on Alcide!'_ I almost missed what Alcide was saying to me.

"I know you love Italian, Sookie. Have you tried the new place yet?" He asked as he got out of the car. I decided being a gentleman was great, but it was possible to overdo it, so I got myself out of the car, just in case he was coming over to help me out. He did come to my side, but he didn't seem perturbed that I'd already gotten out, so I figured I hadn't offended him.

"Actually, I came here last weekend with Amelia, Quinn, and his friend, Eric." Great…now I was talking about him.

"Oh yeah, I know Eric. He's an ok guy. I heard he was back in town and opening a bar or something. So, how was the food here? I haven't tried it yet." Alcide didn't seem bothered by my already having been here or meeting Eric. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"The food is spectacular! I'm excited to try something different tonight!" I decided to drop Eric as a topic of conversation.

The meal was superb again. I was growing to love this place! Alcide and I talked about everything from the kids to work. Finally, I worked up the courage to bring up my concern from earlier.

"Alcide, I don't want to put a damper on the evening or anything, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about." He nodded for me to continue.

"You know how much I value your friendship. I'm a little bit worried about that."

He looked at me for a moment and all I saw was understanding. "You mean if we try to take this to the next level and it doesn't work out?"

"Exactly. I don't want to lose you if we were to try this and it didn't work. I can't lose you too, Alcide…" I was tearing up.

He had already paid the bill, so he stood up and took my hand, pulling me up too. "Why don't we take a walk?" I just nodded.

Once we were away from the restaurant, Alcide stopped by a fountain. He turned to face me and lifted my chin with his finger so I was looking at him. "Sookie, you won't lose me…no matter what. Yes, I do have some feelings for you and I would like to see what might happen between us, but if it doesn't work, then I am more than fine with being your friend. I can't lose you either, ok? We'll make it work on that level if this doesn't work out."

I let out a sigh of relief as Alcide pulled me into a hug. It felt really good to be held by him. Before I knew what was happening, Alcide was lifting my face again, but this time he had his hands on my cheeks. When I met his eyes, he had a look of desire in them and was bending down to kiss me. I found that I didn't want to stop him.

I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. I was surprised at how soft they were. The kiss started out gentle, but before long, he deepened it. I was lost in the emotions and responded. When I felt his tongue searching for entrance, I didn't hesitate. I couldn't stop a moan from escaping when I felt his tongue meet mine. Our tongues dueled for a few moments, before we had to have oxygen.

When I opened my eyes to see the man who was trying to calm his breath, I gasped. I saw Eric!! I closed my eyes tightly again, and shook my head. When I opened then this time, it was Alcide I saw, and I let out the breath I was holding. _'Oh! Why did I see Eric just now?! _I looked into Alcide's eyes and knew that deep down, he was just my friend. I knew I couldn't lead him on. I cared too much about him to do that. I just hoped he meant what he'd said when we talked earlier in the night.

Once we'd both calmed our breathing down, I looked up at Alcide and found a look of concern on his face. I decided to just bite the bullet.

"Alcide, I think we need to talk."

He nodded, "I know we do." He motioned for me to sit on the bench nearby and he took my hand. "Can I go first?" I nodded.

He took a deep breath before he started. "Sookie, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to push you…"

"Alcide…"

"Please let me finish ok?" I nodded again.

"Sookie, that was an amazing kiss…but it made me realize that I'm just not ready for this. I was going for a very simple kiss, but then I imagined Debbie when I closed my eyes. I need to get her out of my system completely before I can do anything like this…it's just not fair to you." He hung his head.

I was relieved. "Alcide, please look at me." He did. "I understand. You are an amazing kisser, but I imagined someone else too. Please tell me that we can move forward from here as friends. That we can still do stuff together, just not 'date'. I can't lose you, and I know the kids can't." I hung my head this time.

He chuckled as he used his finger to lift my chin so he could see my eyes. "Sookie, you haven't lost me. I care way too much about you and the kids for that to happen. I love you guys! I definitely want us to continue doing things together - with the kids - just friends." I got a huge grin on my face as he bent and kissed my forehead and pulled me into a bear hug.

We made our way back to his car and he took me home. I spent the rest of the night, until sleep took me, trying to figure out why I couldn't get Eric out of my head.

(Pam's POV)

I hated having to turn Sookie down. I was hoping that Eric would get off his big butt and ask her out soon. I knew they were perfect for each other. I also knew that it wouldn't be easy to get them together. They had both been to hell and back over the last year or so and they were still trying to heal.

I decided that I needed some help, so I called Quinn. We talked for a while, and he finally agreed to see if he could at least nudge them towards each other. I was hopeful when he called me a couple of days later, asking me to keep the kids so he could take Sookie and Amelia to see the bar Eric bought. I was ecstatic when he told me the four of them were going out afterwards.

I loved keeping the kids! I had missed them since Sookie didn't need a sitter since she wasn't going out. I was attacked when I walked in Sookie's house and I couldn't believe how much the kids had grown. Amelia and I were getting the kids going on their pizza when Quinn came in. I had just took a swallow of my coke when I heard Bo tell Sookie,

"You look pretty Mommy. Maybe you'll meet our new Daddy tonight."

I thought I was going to choke on the drink! _'What the hell?'_ I decided I was going to have a little talk with Mr. Bo tonight. After the adults left, I looked at Bo.

"Bo, why did you mention your mom meeting your new daddy?"

I was not at all prepared for what he told me. He told me all about the dream he had about his dad. About how Sam had told him he was doing a great job taking care of Mommy and his little brother and sister, but the job was too big for him to do alone. He said his dad told him he would be getting a new Daddy to help him with taking care of everyone and that he would love all of them very much.

I never cry, but I had tears in my eyes as he finished his tale. I asked him if he knew who his daddy was going to be and he shook his head. I didn't push him anymore.

When Sookie got home, she looked like she'd had a fantastic time. She said she'd enjoyed meeting my brother and I thought I caught a trace of…something I couldn't quite put my finger on, in her voice.

I talked to Eric the next morning, -and he had the same tone in his voice. I wondered what the hell had happened between him and Sookie. I decided I would push later. He told me he had to talk to me anyway, so we made plans to meet the following Saturday for lunch. He was real busy getting the bar up and running.

So, there I was, wandering around by the new Italian restaurant after getting stood up. I decided to just leave when I caught sight of Sookie over by the fountain. As I got closer, I saw that she was kissing some dark haired guy and boy, were they into it. _'Oh, this SUCKS! How will I get her together with Eric now?'_

I watched for a few more minutes and saw them break the kiss and sit down on a bench. The man had taken her hand and they looked happy. They talked for a few minutes, then I saw him kiss her forehead before taking her to his car to take her home, I guessed.

I was not looking forward to telling Eric about this if he asked or talked about Sookie. I was NOT going to let my brother get hurt again if I could help it!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HUGE thanks to everyone who have reviewed, alerted, or put this/me on a favs list! I am really grateful.**

**I need to thank my beta, LindsayK, for catching all my goofs again! :o)**

**I also need to give a huge, GIGANTIC thanks to APearle for all of her help! She has helped me out so much. If you like Quinn, you should DEFINITELY check out her stuff. Her story, 'Revealed' is awesome! **

**As always, I only own Sookie's kids...everybody else are all CH's!!**

Chapter 8

(EPOV)

The last few days had been super busy for me. I had been meeting with contractors, trying to find one I was comfortable enough with to help me work on the bar. All the big names in town were just not what I was looking for. I had a few of the smaller names left to contact and set up meetings with. As I rubbed my temples, I found part of me was wishing that Sam was still here.

That got me thinking about Sookie. I realized it was already Wednesday and I had yet to contact her about working this weekend. I'd been trying hard not to think about Sookie, but I wasn't having any luck. The dance we shared on Saturday had rocked me to my core. I had my whole life planned out and it never included a woman. After a few minutes of close contact with Sookie, part of me was ready to throw that part of the plan out the window. I had almost kissed her for heaven's sake. The part that my mind wouldn't let me forget or gloss over was that it seemed like she had wanted me to do it before Quinn interrupted. I was really trying not to think about that.

Another thing making that difficult was that I had woken up with a ridiculous hard on every morning since meeting her. It was to the point that I had to matters into my own hands, so to speak, in the shower to even be able to function. I hadn't been this bad off since I was a teenager.

The images of what I could do with and to Sookie that passed through my head were making me insane with desire for her. When she would scream out my name, I always came…hard. If she was doing this to me just in my mind, I wasn't sure I could handle the reality. But damn if there wasn't a part of me that _really_ wanted to find out. I was trying to keep that part of me hidden away though.

As I shook my head, trying to clear it of all these thoughts, I remembered that I really needed to call her about this weekend. So I found her number in my phone, held my breath, and dialed.

"Hello?" I released the breath I was holding.

"Sookie?"

"Yes, this is Sookie."

"Hi Sookie, this is Eric, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

"Hey Eric. No, this isn't a bad time. How are you?" Getting harder by the second…hearing her voice was making other parts of my body stir.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great. What's up?" I didn't think she really needed to know that at this moment.

"I was calling to see if you had any plans for Friday night. I was wondering if you would be willing to get together with me and work on some of those drawings we talked about." I was so nervous… it's not like I was asking her for a date, even though I found that I really wanted to… she wanted us to be friends and that's what we would be.

"Oh, Eric, I'm sorry but I do have plans Friday night. Can we make it for another night? In fact, if it works for you, why don't you come here Saturday or Sunday afternoon. That way I won't need a babysitter again and we can work on the drawings then." She sounded like she felt bad about turning me down for Friday.

"Are you sure that will be alright with your kids and everything?" I couldn't stop myself from sounding disappointed. I just hoped that she wouldn't pick up on it.

"Oh yeah, that will be fine. Why don't you come for lunch? Then at least two of my kids will take a nap and Bo will be fine."

She included a lunch invitation, and I could meet her kids too. This was sounding promising, "Ok Sookie, that sounds great. I have a meeting on Saturday, but why don't we make it Sunday-around noon?" If she couldn't do Sunday, I would be cancelling on Pam. But she did offer for Sunday too.

"That sounds great, Eric." We made small talk for a few more minutes, she gave me her address, and we hung up.

It took me a while to wipe the smile off my face, so I was glad I was alone in the building. And I was relieved that the rest of my body calmed down on its own this time. Then I found out I wasn't so alone in the building.

"Hello Eric."

I looked up and saw Bill Compton standing in my office doorway. What the hell he wanted, I had no idea. I also knew I would be changing the locks tomorrow because he obviously still had a key. "Bill."

He looked around and sighed. "Looks like things are going pretty slow with the make over. Having trouble?"

Why did he look like he was hoped I was having trouble? Why did he even care? My guard was up as I answered, "Oh no Bill, no trouble at all. Permits have all been taken care of and I'm lining up a contractor to get started very soon. Things are going quite smoothly since you finally decided to sell the place to me." I still couldn't figure out why he had stalled the sale so long. "What are you doing here, Bill?"

He got a sneer on his face, "Oh, I was in the neighbor hood and thought I'd check things out. I guess I should be going now. Good seeing you again, Eric." He turned and walked out.

I had a strange feeling that I had not seen the last of Bill Compton. I needed to figure out what he was up to because every sense in my body was telling me it was something that I wasn't going to like at all. My phone rang at that moment and my mood was improved when I saw who it was.

"Hey Pam. What is my baby sister up to tonight?" She always acted like she hated it when I called her that, but I knew she really loved it.

"So, do you have plans that you neglected to mention to me on Friday night, _big brother_?"

I laughed, that was always her come back. "No, no plans that I'm aware of, why?"

"Oh. I just got a call from Sookie asking me if I could babysit for her on Friday and I thought maybe she had a date…with you." She sounded disappointed, and I was curious why.

"Pam, why would you think that Sookie would have a date with me?"

Long pause. "Pam…are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here." She took a deep breath. "I was just hoping you two would like each other."

Hmmm…. "Well, I liked her well enough when I met her," yeah, 'well enough' my ass, "and I think she liked me too. But why would you think we would have a date?" I was thinking back to the night I met Sookie and was starting to put some pieces together.

She hadn't said anything, so I knew I'd busted her. "Pam, you put Quinn up to something didn't you?" I knew Quinn wasn't the matchmaker type. Not without some help anyway.

She sighed, "Yes, I put the bug in his ear about getting you and Sookie together. I still think it was a good idea. You two would be so great together!"

"Pam, you know what has happened to me and why I don't want a relationship. Why would you do this?"

She was getting upset, "Because I know how unhappy you are. You are sad all the time. Even Frannie has picked up on it and she's only 6! I wanted you to find some happiness and I think Sookie can help you with that. I also think you can help her find happiness too. She has been miserable since Sam's death. I was so excited when Quinn told me he had finally arranged for you to meet her last weekend!"

I took a deep breath this time. I needed to get off the phone. "Pam, I know you mean well, but please don't try to 'set me up' ok?"

She wasn't going to let it go. "Well, I'll let it go…for now…if you'll answer one question."

"Ok - shoot."

"You liked her didn't you? And I don't mean just an overall 'like' in general. You _**LIKED**_ her right?"

Pam was too stubborn for her own good sometimes. I couldn't lie to her though…that was one thing we always promised we would never do to each other. "Ok Pam, you win. Yes, I did like her, but I'm still not sure I want a relationship alright, so back off."

She giggled, "Ok Eric, I'll still see you on Saturday right?"

"Yes, I'll meet you around noon."

"Ok, bye. Love you!"

I chuckled, "I love you too baby sister."

I heard her saying "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" as I hung up the phone. I packed up my laptop and important papers as I got ready to head home.

On the way, I remembered something Pam had said. A knot was developing in my stomach as I felt a sinking feeling take over me. _'She'd thought Sookie had a date on Friday…if she was right, and the date isn't with me, who was it with?' _I then realized that the only contact she'd had with me since the night of our dance and almost kiss was me asking her about work…just work. _'Shit!'_

I didn't sleep very well that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

(SPOV)

I woke the next morning and had a feeling of contentment wash over me. I'd dreamed about Eric…again. This had become an every night occurance. As I stretched, I thought back to my date with Alcide. It did feel nice when he hugged me, but it was a 'safe' feeling – like how you know you're always safe with your big brother.

Now I did know that I didn't feel quite like that when he kissed me. Man, was he a great kisser! Course it had been a really long time since I'd been kissed, but I still thought it was more his skill than my lack of them. But when I opened my eyes and envisioned Eric, I just knew Alcide wasn't the one for me. Not that I was convinced Eric was 'the one' – I'd only just met him for Pete's sake! But…he was on my mind…a LOT!

I decided I'd better get up and get myself ready. Amelia would be arriving soon with the kids.

Just as I was making my way to the kitchen, I heard them coming in the back door. They'd already had breakfast, and I saw that Amelia had a bag for me. So, I grabbed my cup of coffee and we all headed outside. The kids were all playing when Amelia started the questioning.

"So, how did it go last night, Sook?"

I filled her in on everything, including 'seeing' Eric after the kiss. She took a moment to process everything while I ate my breakfast.

"So Alcide wasn't as ready as he thought he was, y'all are still friends, and you're dreaming of Eric all the time now. Does that pretty much cover it?"

I laughed, "Pretty much."

"Have you heard from Eric since last weekend?"

"Yeah, he called to set up a time for us to get some work done. He's coming here for lunch tomorrow. I figured we could work while Emily and Riley nap. Bo can entertain himself for a little while. That way I won't have to worry about what to do with the kids."

"Well, at least you're going to see him again soon. What do you want to happen with Eric, Sook?"

I sighed, "I really don't know, Ames. I mean I just met him ya know. I do think I like him though."

She chuckled, "Oh – I know you do Sookie! I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him…" It seemed like she wanted to say something else but held back.

"What Amelia? I can tell you want to say something else."

"It's just that I haven't seen you look like this since before Sam…" She teared up. "I'm so glad to see my friend coming back." She was crying now and I couldn't help but join her. It did feel great to be getting back to my old self.

"MOMMY!" Bo was trying to catch his breath as he had run as fast as he could to us. "Frannie told me I had to ask you what Eric looks like!" Frannie had a huge grin on her face and Amelia cocked her head to the side as she looked at her daughter.

"Fran, why does Bo need to ask Sookie that? You know what Eric looks like."

Frannie was still grinning, "He just needs to hear it from her rather than me Mommy." She turned to Bo, "Tell your mom, Bo! Tell them about your dream!" Frannie was going to bust something, she was so excited.

Amelia and I both looked at Bo, "What's this about a dream, Bo? Have you had another one, sweetie?" I was guessing that he'd had another one about Sam, but why did he need to know what Eric looked like?

Bo finally got a chance to speak, "Mommy, I had a dream about our new Daddy last night. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was REALLY tall! He loved all of us a lot – especially you, Mommy."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Bo – a lot of men are tall with blond hair and blue eyes." I was freaking out, but I didn't want him to know that. To my knowledge, Bo had never seen Eric, but he had described him pretty good for a 6-year old. Amelia was freaking a little too.

"I know that, Mommy, but I saw this man and Frannie said it sounds like Eric…does it?" I couldn't help but nod.

"I haven't shown this to Frannie yet, Mommy, but I saw this when I was going to their kitchen this morning and I took it. I'm sorry Amelia – but I couldn't help it." He handed me a picture frame from under his shirt and I gasped when I saw the picture in it.

"Mommy, that's the man from my dream. He looked just like the man in this picture." It was Eric, holding Frannie.

I was looking for a logical explanation as I handed the frame to Amelia. She just had a knowing look on her face…she already knew who was in the picture.

"Bo, you've probably seen this picture before and that's why he was in your dream." Sounded plausible to me.

Amelia cleared her throat, "Um…Sookie, it's not possible that Bo has seen this picture before. It was taken Thursday night when Eric came over for supper. And before you ask, I put it out last night after the kids went to sleep – and it's the only one we have of him except in albums that are very dusty because they've been sitting on the shelf so long." Amelia knew me well and knew what I would say to rationalize this.

I looked from the kids to Amelia. All of their faces had the same astonished look. "This is CRAZY! It was just a dream…" I was getting pretty flustered, but between me dreaming about the man every night and now my son telling me he was their new daddy, I was going into overload. I couldn't wrap my mind around what seemed to be happening.

"Kids, y'all go play and let me talk to Sookie." Amelia took control of the situation. She turned back to me after checking that Riley and Emily were doing ok.

"Sook, I know you're pretty freaked out right now. I am too, to be honest. I can't explain any of this…"

"Freaked out doesn't exactly cover it, Ames. How the hell did Bo know? He's never met Eric, right?"

"The only explanation I can come up with without getting into fate or destiny or anything like that is maybe Pam showed him a picture when she was talking about him."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Ames, that has to be it!" I grabbed my cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta find out, Ames. This will drive me batty if I don't!"

"Sweetie, I understand, but it's still a little early. Pam is a teenager remember?"

I sighed, "You're right. I'll wait till after lunch to call her."

"Good – it's going to be fine, Sookie." I just nodded.

(PPOV)

I woke up feeling like crap. My friend, Holly, had set me up on this blind date and I'd been stood up. It sucked ass too.

But, as bad as it felt being stood up, I felt worse as I remembered seeing Sookie. Obviously, I'd been right about her having a date – it was with the wrong guy though! I just knew that she and Eric were perfect for each other.

I decided to stop and really think this through. I knew Eric and even if he did like her, he wouldn't put forth the effort if he thought she was with someone else. Not that I blamed him for that – I truly hated his ex wife. I hoped she got what she deserved for hurting my brother the way she did.

'_Ok – fact #1: Sookie had a date last night. As far as I can tell, it was the first one since Sam died, so it can't be serious. Fact #2: She was kissing him. Or maybe he was kissing her…nah, it was mutual._

_But I've been on dates and kissed guys, then have it not become anything serious. To be honest, that happens all the time. I've even managed to find a really great friend or two that way._

_So basically, I know nothing except she kissed a guy while on a date. There's still a chance for Eric to be with her. I need to find out more about this guy. Maybe I should just call her and ask…nah, she's probably busy with the kids. I really should talk to her before I meet Eric though…'_

My phone ringing broke me out of my thoughts. After jumping down Holly's throat about getting stood up, I'd forgotten all about Eric and Sookie.

(EPOV)

I woke up feeling tired. I'd tossed and turned all night. I couldn't figure out why this one girl was getting under my skin so easily. I'd buried these feelings after Felicia and swore that I wasn't going to set myself up to be hurt that way again.

But then I met Sookie, and all my plans started to go down the drain. I had to know if she'd been on a date last night. Remembering her in my arms and how she'd responded to me made me believe that even if she did have a date, it couldn't be serious.

How to find the answers I needed was what troubled me. Quinn might know, but then again, I doubted that Sookie confided in him. Amelia would definitely know, but she'd be loyal to Sookie and probably tell her I was asking too. I wasn't ready to face the repercussions from that.

'_Pam.'_ Pam would be able to find out without raising any red flags. I decided to find out everything Pam already knew – if anything – and see if she would help me get the answers when we met for lunch.

I went in to get some work done before lunch. I was checking my messages and discovered I had a return call from one of the contractors I wanted to meet with. I dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.

"Herveaux."

"Is this Alcide Herveaux?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Eric Northman. I left you a message."

"Oh yeah, I got it. I would be very interested in meeting with you."

"Great, when would you be available? I'd like to get things moving as quickly as possible."

"Are you at the bar now?"

"Yes."

"I'm around the corner, why don't I drop by in say 10 minutes?"

"Sounds good. The door will be open, come on in."

"See ya then."

I was feeling good about this one. I decided to call Sookie since she had lived here her whole life and see if she knew Alcide and what she thought of his work. (Yeah – it was an excuse to call her.)

I dialed her number and felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?"

"Hey Eric. How are you today?"

"I'm great. Listen, I wanted to get your opinion on a contractor I'm meeting with in a few minutes. Since Sam was one too, I thought you might have the inside scoop." I hoped I hadn't messed up by mentioning Sam, but it came to me as I was talking and it just spilled out before I could stop it.

"Ok, no problem." She actually sounded a little disappointed.

"His name is Alcide Herveaux."

"Oh, I know Alcide! He's great! You should definitely hire him. He does super work and won't try to milk you for more money like some others will. He's honest and that's why he's still small. He won't cheat anybody."

That sold it for me. Now, I wanted to end on a personal note – not just business this time.

"Ok, thanks, Sookie. I'm sorry to have bothered you with this."

"Oh, no problem, Eric. No problem at all. I'm glad you called." I could envision her blushing as she said that last part and I couldn't help but grin.

"Me too. I hate to, but I gotta run. Alcide is on his way here."

"Ok."

"Sookie…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Grin was getting bigger.

Pause… "Me too." My face was going to crack.

"Good, I'll see you around noon then alright?" I really wanted to see her tonight!

"Ok, see ya then."

We hung up and I immediately called Quinn as I headed up front to meet Alcide. Thankfully, he answered and we cooked up a plan to surprise the girls later.

The meeting with Alcide went great. I hired him on the spot. I mentioned that I'd heard good things about him and he asked if I'd share from who so he could thank them. I told him "Sookie Merlotte", and his face lit up.

My heart sank into my stomach when I heard his reaction to that. "Oh yeah, she did mention that she was helping you out here last night."

I gulped, "Last night?"

"Yeah, we went out last night. Her husband, Sam, was my best friend. Sookie is a great girl."

I felt sick. Alcide noticed something was up. "Hey man – you sick?" I tried to convince him I was fine, but he gave me a knowing look and left after letting me know he'd be back bright and early Monday.

'_So, Sookie had a date with Alcide Herveaux last night. Crap – they already have a history together. He knows her kids…' _I was about to call Quinn and cancel the plans for tonight when my phone let me know I had a text message.

It was from Pam, and I was going to be late.

On the way, I decided that I still wanted to know what was going on with Sookie. Quinn called to let me know that our plan was a 'go', meaning that he'd found out the girls didn't have any plans. I asked him about Alcide and Sookie. He didn't have time to talk right then, but he did tell me not to worry about Alcide.

I felt a little better after talking to Quinn and decided to stick to my original plan and see what Pam might know and if she could help me out.

**A/N: I decided to move my AN to the bottom so that you can get right to the story! I absolutely LOVE all the reviews, alerts, and favs...please keep 'em coming! : )**

**Huge thanks go out to APearle and LindsayK for helping me whip this story into shape! Y'all seriously need to check out their work...it's AWESOME!**

**You all need to give special thanks to APearle...she is the one who makes sure Eric doesn't sound like a girl! (I get carried away sometimes and don't catch those typical 'girl' phrases like 'Thanks a bunch'! : )**

***Big Hugs* **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter makes me nervous...**

**I don't own any of the adults, or Frannie....**

Chapter 10:

I arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes late. Pam was already seated, had her drink ordered, and was drumming her fingernails on the table. She glared at me as I sat down and ordered my sweet tea.

"So nice of you to make time for me, big brother." Pam definitely had her panties in a bunch about something. Better just get it out of the way first.

"What's wrong, Pam?" Now was not the time to pick at her.

She very sarcastically filled me in on her being stood up the night before and really giving her friend a huge piece of her mind about it. Now I knew why she was so ticked about me running late. At least I had good news for her about the summer job, and I knew she'd get excited when I showed a little interest in Sookie in a few minutes.

We placed our orders and I filled her in on the change of jobs. As predicted, she was ecstatic about it. Then I moved onto my next topic of discussion…I just hoped she could help me.

"Pam, I need your help with something… or rather with some_one_."

She raised her eyebrows in question, so I continued, "Do you know anything about Sookie going on a date last night?"

Pam actually gasped and I was immediately nervous. "How did you know she had a date, Eric?" She was stalling, and knew I would know it.

"What do you know, Pam?"

She took a deep breath before answering me. She knew I wouldn't let it go.

"Eric, I saw Sookie and her date last night, but she doesn't know I saw them. God, I could kick myself for not calling Sookie before I met with you. Then I would have the full story behind what I saw!"

"What the hell did you see Pam?"

Our food arrived right at that moment. I was freaking out and could tell that Pam _really_ didn't want to tell me what she saw. Once the waiter left us, I raised my eyebrow at her, letting her know to continue.

"Eric, it probably didn't mean anything…" I cut her off.

".."

"I saw her and her date kissing, ok. But like I said, it probably didn't mean anything!"

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. They actually kissed. _'Well, shit.'_ I looked at my plate and even though I'd lost my appetite, I didn't want Pam to see that this affected me, so I started eating. The food had no taste though. I had seriously fucked myself. Not only did I hire Sookie, the girl I knew in my gut I should avoid like the plague, I went and hired the man she was kissing too! _'Fuck my life.'_

Pam wasn't buying my act though. She grabbed my hand to get my attention. "Eric, look at me." I looked up. "Think about it…how many girls have you kissed while on a date and have it be nothing?" Ok, she did have a point there. Before Felicia, I could've been considered a 'ladies man' I suppose. I'd kissed many women that meant nothing. I sighed.

"Ok, Pam. You're right, it could've meant nothing. Can you find out though?"

She got giddy, "Of course…does this mean you're ready to admit you're interested in Sookie?"

I couldn't stop a small grin, "Just see what you can find out, ok?"

We finished our lunch and went our separate ways, with Pam promising to call me as soon as she knew something. I prayed to every god and goddess I could think of for that kiss to have meant nothing as I headed to my apartment. I knew I was fucked when I was so concerned about a damn kiss. I finally had no choice but to admit, at least to myself, that I was indeed interested in Sookie.

8888888888888888888

SPOV

Amelia and I were still trying to figure out the whole dream thing when we heard 'Eye of the Tiger' and both giggled. I answered my phone on speaker…it always saved time.

"Hey Quinn! What's shakin?"

He laughed. "Tell that wife of mine to get her phone off vibrate for one. Secondly, do you have plans tonight?"

"Well, you're on speaker, so you just gave your wife your own message!" Amelia laughed and checked her phone. "No, I don't have any plans why?"

"We're going out again girl - get your dancing shoes ready!" Amelia squealed. I was grinning like a fool, but was wondering something.

"Who's 'we' Quinn?" I held my breath.

"Well, you, me, Ames…and Eric." I released the breath I was holding with a sigh of relief.

Amelia wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a big squeeze. "That sounds great, hun. What time should we be ready?"

"We'll meet you at the usual place at 9 ok, babe?"

I couldn't speak…I was too excited. Amelia confirmed that we would meet them. But, Quinn had one more thing to say to me.

"Oh, and Sooks…"

"Yeah?"

"This was his idea." He hung up. I squealed this time.

We had a lot to do, so we decided to put the dream stuff on the back burner. We grabbed the kids and headed to the grocery store. We both needed several things and I had to get stuff for my lunch with Eric the next day. Once we finished there, came home, unloaded and put things away at both houses, and had lunch, we were pooped.

I got Emily and Riley down for their naps, while Amelia set Bo and Frannie up with a movie. Then we settled down ourselves. We discussed plans for tonight and I realized I needed to call Pam about watching the kids tonight. I also needed to find out if she'd shown Bo a picture of Eric or not.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Pam's number. She answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Pam, it's Sookie. Have you got a sec?"

"Oh, hey Sookie. Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be able to watch the kids tonight. Quinn just called and we're suppose to be going out again."

"Hmm, and just who is going out this time?" She was trying to keep it light, but there was an edge to her voice - like she was upset about something.

"Well, it'll be Amelia, Quinn, me, and Eric. Is that ok with you?" Now I had an edge to my voice.

"Yeah, I can watch the kids. What time do you need me?"

"We're supposed to meet them at 9, so around 7:30 ok? That way we can get ready without worrying about the kids."

"Ok, who's house?"

"Mine."

"Ok. Sounds good."

"Uh…Pam…I have something a little strange to ask you. Have you ever shown Bo a picture of Eric?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Thanks Pam…see you tonight!" I hung up before anything else was said and turned to Amelia.

"Crap…she says she hasn't shown Bo a picture of him, Ames."

She looked as bewildered as I felt. "Well then, maybe there's something to these dreams then. I can't explain it."

"Yeah…me neither."

We talked until we heard the kids stirring. By this point it was going on 5. We decided to get supper together and then we'd head next door to get ready after Pam arrived.

A couple of hours later, we were finishing the clean-up from supper when Pam arrived. She found us after Bo let her in.

"Hey ladies! How are you tonight?"

"We're great!" Amelia answered.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm a little early…I need to talk to you Sookie." I turned to face her as I dried my hands off.

"No problem, Pam. What's up?"

"There's really no easy way to do this…I saw you last night." Oh boy. I was wondering when she saw me. I looked over at Amelia and she had an 'oh shit' look on her face.

"I see. I take it there's more." I wanted to know everything before I responded.

"Well, I saw you by the fountain… fuck it, I saw you kissing him, Sookie. What's the deal? And before you say it's none of my business, let me remind you that you are going out with _my brother_ tonight!"

I sighed. This was very unexpected. At least my responses should make her happy. "I wasn't going to say it's none of your business, Pam. I went out with Alcide Herveaux last night. I've known him for years and he was Sam's best friend. Yes, we did kiss, but we both realized that we are just friends. I actually realized that I am interested in your brother. So, while we did kiss, there is nothing going on beyond close friendship."

Pam looked very relieved. "Oh…ok. I was hoping it was nothing. And I'm very glad you're interested in Eric!" She was getting giddy. Amelia saved me as we heard Emily start crying.

"Well, we need to head over to get ready and I think there is a little girl in need of some assistance, Pam." We all laughed as we made our way over to Amelia's house and Pam went to take care of Emily.

I was borrowing a dress from Amelia for tonight. We didn't really talk much about Pam's question, since we had already had the conversation about Alcide and I anyway. I was a little concerned that she might have told Eric about seeing us though. But, I figured if she had, then she could fill him in on what she found out from me too.

I borrowed a little black dress that looked pretty great on me and was easy to dance in. Before I knew it, we were on our way to meet our guys. _'Our guys? Where did that come from?_'

When we walked in, I saw Quinn and Eric waiting for us at the bar. Eric looked amazing and I briefly told myself not to drool. We walked over to where they were and Quinn grabbed Amelia, pulling her into a huge hug. Eric smiled at me as he bent and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Sookie. You look beautiful." I sighed.

"Thanks, Eric. You look rather dashing." Wow… I was flirting back.

We all got drinks and made our way to an empty table. Amelia and Quinn decided to hit the dance floor, leaving me alone with Eric. We talked for a while. I was having a great time. I also realized I was starting to fall for him, even though I'd only known him such a short time. There was something I just couldn't explain between us.

He asked me if I'd dance with him once I finished my drink and I accepted immediately. After several fast songs, they finally played a slow one. I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked up at Eric, praying to anyone who would listen that he would want to keep dancing with me. Quinn already had Amelia in his arms and they were in their own little world.

Eric pulled me into his arms and we began to move together. Being in his arms felt just as wonderful as I remembered. I couldn't look away from the heated gaze I was getting from him. He was definitely turning me on. As he bent and placed a very light kiss on my lips, the song ended. He pulled back and gave me a smile that just turned me into a pile of mush. I giggled a little…couldn't help it…and mumbled something about the restroom. I needed a minute to get a hold of myself. He said he'd meet me at the table.

I went to the restroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had the goofiest grin on my face and I couldn't get rid of it for anything. Yep, I was definitely interested in Eric. If I was reading things right, he was interested in me too, and that made my grin even bigger. I couldn't wait for us to get some time alone. I didn't think tomorrow would count since the kids would be there. Maybe he would ask me out soon… just the two of us. I sighed again as I decided losing the grin was a lost cause and left the restroom.

I was beginning to make my way over to the tables when I heard someone calling my name. I turned and saw Alcide coming towards me.

"Hey Sook! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Amelia, Quinn, and Eric. How did the interview go today?"

"You knew about that, huh?"

I laughed, "Well, he called me before he met with you to see if I knew you. I gave you a glowing recommendation."

"It must've worked then, cause he hired me! I start Monday morning."

I squealed and gave him a big hug, "Congratulations, Alcide! That's so great."

He laughed a deep belly laugh, "Thanks, Sook."

I broke the hug, "Well, I better find my crew. That's really great news, Alcide. See ya soon!"

"Good night, Sook. Have fun!" We parted ways and I went looking for Eric again. I couldn't find him anywhere.

I heard Amelia calling me. She looked upset as she ran to me. "What the hell happened, Sookie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Eric just told us he was leaving and he looked pissed!"

"Huh! That makes no sense…everything was fine…where is he?"

"He was heading to the door, but Quinn stopped him, I think." I ran towards the door with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I saw Quinn talking to Eric and the look on his face was… cold.

He saw me coming and turned to leave. I ran past Quinn as Eric went out the door. I called his name as he was getting into his car. He looked back at me with no expression on his face at all. He just got in his car and left. I watched him pull out of the parking lot and go up the street, until I couldn't see his car anymore.

I felt tears falling down my face as two arms came around me and stopped me from falling to the ground. I knew who it was without turning around.

"What happened, Quinn? Why did he leave?" I sobbed.

"He saw you hugging Alcide, babe. Apparently he talked to Pam earlier today and she told him something that was made worse by seeing the hug."

I lost it completely. Quinn held me as I cried. Amelia had approached and filled him in on what Pam had to have told him. I couldn't get the look he gave me before he left out of my head and wondered if I'd ever see him again.

**A/N: *peeks in* This is my first attempt at angst...please let me know what you think. Thanks to LindsayK for her help! I hope you feel better soon, APearle! ;) *running to hide now***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First of all, I have to give HUGE hugs and thanks out to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved after the last chapter. That was awesome! I hope I got this out quick enough for you. I didn't reply to reviews because I was working on this. **

**BIG thank yous to APearle and LindsayK for their help. You really need to go check out their work if you haven't already!**

**As always, I own none of these people...well, except Sookie's kids. :)**

Chapter 11

(EPOV)

'_Fuck… Fuck… FUCK!'_ This was why I'd made the decision I made after what Felicia did. It's just not worth it! I was gripping the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles were turning white. I kept seeing the image of Sookie wrapped in Alcide's arms in my head.

I figured the kiss did mean something after seeing them together tonight. The thing I couldn't figure out was why was she the way she was with me if she was interested in Alcide. It didn't make sense to me because she really didn't strike me as the type of girl who would string guys along like that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone beeping. I decided to check it, hoping it would take my mind off Sookie. No such luck - I had a voice message.

"Hey big brother - it's me. I hate I missed you, but I wanted to let you know that I talked to Sookie and the kiss meant NOTHING! Call me if you want the details."

I played the message back two more times to make sure I'd heard Pam right. Now I was even more confused. I was starting to wonder if I'd totally misread the situation tonight and I felt a knot forming in my gut. I'd reached my place by that point and I decided that I just didn't want to deal with all this tonight. I shut my phone off and grabbed a beer.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch - beer only half gone.

The next morning I woke up with a crick in my neck from the awkward position I'd slept in. As I stretched, I was trying to remember this crazy dream I'd been having - a really beautiful little girl was calling me 'dad' or 'daddy' or something similar - weird.

After I'd taken care of my morning needs, I realized I'd slept in - it was already after 10:00. I figured it was time to face the world, so I turned my phone on. I had two texts and two voice mails. I read the texts first - both were from Quinn.

Text #1: WTF man?! (sent last night)

Text #2: Get ur head outta ur ASS and call her!! (sent a little while ago)

'_Call who?'_ I listened to the voice mails next.

Message 1: "Eric, Sookie came home early and in tears and no one would tell me anything. Quinn looked PISSED and Amelia was worried about Sookie. What the hell happened? Call me as soon as you get this."

Message 2: "Eric - it's Sookie. *sniffle* I need to talk to you. Please call me back."

The one from Sookie was from earlier this morning and it was painfully obvious that she'd been crying. I knew I was missing something by this point. I couldn't figure out why she was so upset and went home early if she was interested in Alcide. I remembered that I was supposed to have lunch with Sookie today. I decided to just show up and see what happened…mainly because I was running late as it was.

I was on the road, headed to Sookie's house about thirty minutes later. I decided to call Pam back on my way. She answered on the first ring.

"Eric, what the FUCK happened last night? Didn't you get my message? Why was Sookie crying her eyes out and looking like her heart had been stomped on?"

"Pam, stop yelling at me and let me ask you a question, then I'll answer your questions ok?"

She took a deep breath, "Ok, ask away."

"Unfortunately, I didn't get your message till after some stuff had gone down and I'd left the club. What did you mean when you said the kiss meant nothing?"

"Just what I said, Eric. The kiss meant nothing - to either of them. They both figured out that they were good friends and that's all they'll ever be to each other. You should know that they are going to remain close though, so I'm sure you'll have to get used to seeing them together, but they aren't dating, or anything even remotely close to it. Now, what happened last night? I'm guessing your leaving was what upset Sookie so much."

That sinking feeling in my stomach was horrible. It also felt like my heart was in a vice or something because I was actually hurting. I felt like such an ass for the way I'd treated Sookie. I knew I had some serious making up to do. She hadn't done anything wrong and I'd treated her like shit. I took a deep breath before I answered Pam.

"Yeah, turns out I was a real jerk to Sookie last night. I didn't know I'd missed your call and I saw her hugging Alcide right after she'd been dancing with me. I made some assumptions about her that were all wrong. I was angry, and to be honest, hurt, so I left. Quinn tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. I saw her looking for me and I had to get out of there. She found me in the parking lot just before I got in my car. She looked upset and confused, but I didn't say a word to her. I just left." This was bad, even I knew it.

Pam sighed. "Well, Eric, I'd say you have one helluva mess to clean up, don't you?"

That's one thing I loved about Pam. She tried not to judge me and always gave it to me straight. She could've yelled at me for everything I did, and didn't do for that matter, or she could've told me how stupid I was, but she didn't do any of that.

"An understatement…any suggestions?" She knew Sookie.

"Well, weren't you having lunch with her today? You ARE still going, right?"

"On my way now."

"Good. All I can suggest is be yourself and apologize to her… and mean it. I think I understand why she got so upset, but I'm not sure, so I'm not going to speculate. You need to decide if you want her, Eric, and unfortunately, you need to do it fast. She has those sweet children she has to worry about and she won't allow them to get hurt if she can help it. I think she's falling for you, but she won't put up with much bullshit… she just doesn't have it in her. If you want her, you need to be honest with her… about everything. She will understand."

I knew she was right. It was easy to forget Pam was so young sometimes. "Thanks, Pam. I'll call you later."

"You better! Good luck, big brother." I always knew everything was fine when she called me that. When she used my name, she was either very concerned, or very pissed.

As I hung up the phone, I turned into Sookie's driveway. _'Here goes nothing.'_

(SPOV)

I cried all the way home. I couldn't explain why, but watching Eric drive away from me had caused a pain to rip through me. I would've fallen to my knees if Quinn hadn't been there. The pain wasn't near as bad as when Sam died, of course, but it was the only thing I could think to compare it to. It hurt that bad. I knew there was a connection between Eric and I that I just couldn't explain.

When we got home, Amelia was determined to make sure I got to my bedroom ok. Thankfully, the kids were all in the bed. I knew we were home earlier than expected. Pam noticed too.

"Hey guys! Y'all sure are back early. I just got the kids down and… Sookie? Oh, what's wrong, Sookie?" She sounded so concerned, but I just couldn't get into it, especially with Eric's sister.

I didn't answer her. Quinn waited downstairs and I had no idea if he filled her in or not. I really didn't care. I crawled into bed, and after assuring her I'd be fine several times, Amelia left. I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I smelled coffee and bacon. I had a headache, but made myself look at least presentable and went downstairs. I found Amelia and Quinn in the kitchen, entertaining the kids and cooking breakfast.

Amelia was frying the bacon, so Quinn came over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"You doing any better today, babe?"

I sighed. "No Quinn, I'm not. Why did he leave like that? He didn't say anything, or even give me a chance to explain."

Quinn sighed too, "Sook, I don't know why he did that. I haven't heard from him. I know there are many things in his past that haunt him, maybe that's why."

I looked at him through tear filled eyes, "I'm falling for him, Quinn… I know I am. I was scared of my feelings before last night… now I'm terrified I'll never see him again." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Maybe I should try calling him?" Quinn just nodded.

I grabbed my phone and ended up leaving a message, since he didn't answer. Quinn looked royally pissed that he didn't. I was still trying to fight back the tears when I felt a small hand on my back.

"Mommy, why are you so sad?" It was Bo. This was not going to be good. He was so looking forward to meeting Eric. Now I had no idea when, or even if that would happen.

"Baby, Eric doesn't feel very good, so he might not be able to come for lunch today." I had to figure a way out of this without him getting hurt in any way.

"But Mommy, we're supposed to meet him today." I could see tears glistening in his eyes. That dream had affected him more than I'd realized. I was concerned about that.

"Bo, you need to understand this - just because you had a dream that Eric would be your new daddy, doesn't mean it's going to happen. Do you understand that, baby?"

He looked sad for a moment, but then it disappeared. "Yes, Mommy, I know he might not, but I really believe he will."

I sighed, "Bo, I don't want you upset by this if it doesn't happen. It was only a dream alright?"

"Mommy, do you like Eric?" Talk about changing the subject!

"Yes, I do like Eric. But, that doesn't mean anything, Bo. I like a lot of people." I was running out of things to say about this.

"It will work out, Mommy, you'll see."

I had to make sure he kept this quiet, at least for a while. "Bo, you have to promise me that you will NOT tell Eric about your dream. I don't think he needs to know about it right now."

"Ok, I won't tell him. I still hope he comes for lunch. What do you think, Quinn? Will he come?"

I'd forgotten that Quinn was in the room. He had been texting someone, but he looked straight at Bo. "Bo, I just don't know - he might, or he might not. Your mom is right, kiddo. Those dreams you're having are just dreams. If they do come true, that's awesome, but don't get your hopes up ok?"

I really appreciated Quinn trying, but Bo just wouldn't be convinced. It really worried me that he was so sure it was going to go the way he wanted. I wanted to protect him, but didn't know how. I was going to have to talk to Eric, and soon.

Amelia made a great breakfast. The kids loved breakfast food. Sometimes I thought they would eat it at every meal if I'd let them. I took a couple of painkillers once I had something in my stomach. The discussion with Bo had really not helped my headache.

Once we finished and got everything cleaned up, Amelia, Quinn, and Frannie headed home. I played a game with Bo and Riley while Emily sat in my lap and watched/tried to take all the pieces.

Before I knew it, it was almost noon and I hadn't heard a word from Eric. I figured it was safe to assume he wasn't coming. I was upset that he hadn't returned my call. I was pretty sure he'd been able to tell I was crying when I left it, but I guess it didn't matter now. I was glad I'd fixed something the kids loved for our lunch, so it wouldn't go to waste. I saw that Emily had drifted off to sleep, so I settled her in her crib before deciding I might as well get lunch ready for me and the boys.

As I was on my way to the kitchen, I heard the doorbell. I was surprised, but I just knew it wasn't who I really wanted it to be. I felt miserable.

(EPOV)

I'd rung the doorbell and was trying to swallow the knot I felt in my throat. When I heard the door being unlocked, my whole body tensed up. Then, the door opened and I was not prepared for the sight before me.

Sookie was standing there and she looked… broken. Her eyes were red and swollen, indicating she'd been crying - a lot. Her cheeks were splotchy, which made me wonder if she'd been crying recently. She had on no make up and her hair was pulled back in a simple pony tail… and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

She took one look at me and sobbed, "Oh, Eric", as she practically fell into my arms. She was crying and I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she held on for dear life it seemed. I realized then that Pam had been correct… I was missing something, and it was big.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her inside, shutting the door behind us. I put her down and began stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Sookie… shhh… it's ok, Sookie. Please stop crying, baby." I was so glad when I felt her take a few deep breaths. She hadn't let go of me yet though. I was really surprised by how much it was hurting me to see her like this… knowing it was my fault. I was shocked that I'd called her 'baby', but it felt right somehow.

She pulled back and I noticed her blushing a little. "I'm so sorry, Eric. I just didn't know if I was going to see you again…"

That's when it hit me - her husband had died. She never saw him again and me leaving the way I did, without a single word to her had scared her.

She was sniffling as she touched my chest where her face had been. "I ruined your shirt… I'm sorry."

"No problem, Sookie. It'll wash." I smiled at her, but it fell quickly. I took her hands, "I'm sorry I left the way I did last night. I should've talked to you."

She sniffled again, "Why did you?" Tears were glistening in her eyes, but she was holding them back. I had to do this and give us a chance.

"I saw you hugging Alcide Herveaux. Pam had told me earlier yesterday that you'd been on a date with him and she saw you kissing. I didn't like it." I was struggling, but knew I had to get through it.

"It was just a hug, Eric. He was Sam's best friend and had just told me the news that you'd hired him to work on the bar. I was excited for him and for you because I knew you'd made the right decision."

I shrugged, "I still didn't like it. There are some things from my past that I'm still dealing with…"

She cut me off, "Have you talked with Pam since earlier yesterday?"

"Yes, I called her on my way over here. She filled me in."

"Did she tell you that we both figured out that we were much batter as friends after the kiss? He still has feelings for his ex and I have feelings for…" She gasped.

Hearing the words from Pam was one thing, but I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me as I heard them coming from Sookie. I did catch that she had stopped herself from saying something though. "You have feelings for…who, Sookie?"

Of course, we were interrupted right at that moment by a child's voice. "Mommy, we're starving in here! Is lunch ready? Oh…" I turned and knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was looking at Sam's son. He was the spitting image of Sam.

"Bo, I'd like you to meet Eric. Eric, this is my oldest son, Bo." He walked right up to me with the strangest grin on his face and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric. You are really tall…" Sookie cleared her throat. I took his hand and grinned back at him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Bo. And you're right, I am really tall." I winked at him and he smiled again and turned to Sookie.

"Mommy, can we have lunch now, I really am starvin' ya know." I couldn't help but laugh. He was too dang cute.

Sookie giggled, and I felt like a weight had been lifted from me when I heard that sound. We obviously had a lot more to talk about, but it could wait. I was excited to be meeting her kids.

"Yeah, we can go eat. Get Riley and y'all wash your hands before you come to the kitchen." He ran off and she looked back at me.

"We'll talk more later. Are you hungry?" I smiled and nodded as I followed her to the kitchen. I went to the sink to wash my hands too, as she was asking me if sweet tea was alright. I sat down at the table and almost dropped my tea when I heard what could've been a herd of elephants headed towards the kitchen.

I turned and saw Bo, now with a smaller, blond haired boy run into the room. The smaller boy favored Sookie more, but not exactly.

"Eric, this is my other son, Riley." The boys shared a smirk before Riley approached me and stuck his wet hand out.

"Hey Ewic." I laughed as I shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Riley." I looked over at Sookie and could tell she was really nervous about something. I filed it away for later.

"You'll meet Emily after while. She fell asleep right before you got here."

Lunch was amazing. Sookie had made the chicken salad herself, and it was hands down, the best I'd ever tasted. It surprised me that the boys ate it, but they seemed to love it. They did most of the talking - Bo told me all about some kid named Austin who sounded like a bully while Riley talked about how much fun he had with Pam.

Sookie seemed to relax a little once she got Riley down for a nap. She let Bo pick out a movie and got him settled in the den. Then she told me that we'd better "hop to it" if we wanted to get any work done because Emily would be up soon.

So, for the next 45 minutes or so, we talked about the bar. I described what I envisioned and she shared her thoughts. We worked really well together. We used some of her ideas to improve on mine and before I knew it, Sookie was making some sketches.

I excused myself, after asking for directions to the bathroom. I discovered that Bo was in that one, but he told me where one was upstairs. I'd finished my business and was exiting the bathroom, when I heard a baby crying. I followed the sounds to one of the bedrooms and hoped Sookie wouldn't mind as I walked over to the crib.

When I looked down at the baby inside the crib, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I remembered dreaming about this baby last night! She looked exactly like the baby in my dream, right down to the little birthmark on her forehead…

She had pulled herself to a standing position and reached for me to pick her up. I couldn't help myself and lifted her into my arms.

She looked at me for the longest time with the sweetest little smile on her face before she put her little hands on my cheeks. She looked so confident as she said "Da - Da"

I felt a tear slide down my face as I heard a gasp behind me….

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please push the button and let me know. **

**On another note, I've been working hard on my wordpress page, so while I will definitely still be posting chapters here, I'm going to start posting them there first. If you want to check it out, it's www(dot)carolinagirl96(dot)wordpress(dot)com. Just replace the words with real dots! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

(SPOV)

I heard Emily waking up, so I headed to her room. On my way, I was thinking about Eric and how well things seemed to be going today. After last night, I hadn't been sure about anything. I was still really nervous that Bo would say something about his dreams, and judging by Riley's smirk when he met Eric, I had to worry about him too. Oh boy.

I saw that Eric had gone to check on Emily too. I stood in the doorway, watching as she pulled herself up and reached for him. I couldn't help but think how sweet they looked together. I was shocked by what happened next.

Emily had her hands on Eric's face and she smiled as she said "Da-Da." I gasped.

She babbles like crazy, and we'd gone through the phase of "da,da,da,da,da,da" a few months back. We'd been trying to teach her that Sam was "Da-Da", using pictures of him. I knew by the way she was looking at Eric that she was definitely calling Eric that – she wasn't just babbling.

When Eric turned, I saw a tear sliding down his face as he looked at me. I walked over to them, "I see you've met Emily."

His voice was thick with emotion as he spoke, "Sookie – I don't understand it, but I had a dream about Emily last night. She looked exactly like she does now… and she called me…"

Well, that explained his reaction. I decided that Eric and I needed to talk about everything that had been happening over the last week or so. I was scared to do it, but he was obviously part of it. He was having dreams too.

"Eric, we really need to talk. Let's go to the kitchen so I can feed Emily, after I change her, ok?" He nodded and I cleaned Emily up. I peaked in on Riley, who was asleep as we made our way downstairs. I checked on Bo as well, and he had fallen asleep on the couch, so I covered him with an afghan before going to the kitchen.

Eric sat down, holding Emily, as I got her lunch ready. "Sookie, do you have any idea what's going on here?" He couldn't take his eyes off Emily.

I brought her lunch to the table, put her in her high chair, and sat down. I took a deep breath before I began. "Eric, I want to tell you what's been going on here because I think you are somehow connected to it after what just happened with Emily. Just please let me get it all out before you say anything ok?" He nodded.

So, I did it. I started with the dreams Bo and I had before I even met Eric. I told him why I thought Riley and Emily were having dreams too. I blushed a very deep shade of crimson as I did it, but I even told him I'd had dreams about him. I finished with the dream Bo told me about yesterday and what happened with the picture.

"So, while I can't explain any of it, I definitely think there's something going on and you're involved somehow." I decided to just let it all out. "And when you left the way you did last night, I was terrified I'd never see you again. It wasn't near as bad, but the only thing I could compare how I felt to was when Sam died. Now you're here and I just have to let everything out. I have feelings for you, Eric. Feelings that I haven't felt in a long time and they scare the shit out of me, but they're there and I can't…"

He cut me off by cradling my face in his hands for just a moment before crashing his lips into mine. He was kissing me with a passion I'd never felt before and I was responding with everything I had. His tongue was running along my lips, searching for entrance. Just as I was about to grant it, I heard a small giggle. I'd completely forgotten that Emily was in the room. Oops.

Eric touched his forehead to mine and we both laughed. I turned back to Emily and he began to speak. "Sookie, I really appreciate you telling me all of this. I think you're right about me being connected. I want to be honest with you too." I looked up at him and found him blushing a little this time. "I've had some dreams about you too." I giggled and he broke out in a big grin.

He watched me feeding Emily for a little while. Then he surprised me with a question, "Sookie, do you want to have more children someday?"

"Well, I haven't even thought about that really. I'm very content with the three that I have. But – I wouldn't mind trying to have more if I were to marry again and my husband wanted that. I do think it would be hard on me though."

"What do you mean it would be hard on you?"

"I had all three of my children by c-section. I also developed a hernia after delivering Riley. The hernia repair is right under my incision, so they had to cut through it to get Emily out, then suture it back together. I was told that I have a LOT of scar tissue in there too. I just don't know how well I'd do with another one. Carrying a child isn't the problem – it's the healing after delivery that's so rough on me."

"So you'd rather not have anymore kids?"

"If I had the choice, no. But I would never keep someone from experiencing that unless I didn't have a choice. I wouldn't hesitate to try if my husband wanted a child of his own. Why do you ask, Eric?"

He took a deep breath and I thought he actually looked relieved. "I need to tell you about my past, Sookie. I want to be honest with you."

I nodded. He had surprised me, but I listened and didn't interrupt, just as he had done for me. He told me about finding out he was sterile, what his ex-wife did to him, and the decisions he made because of it. I couldn't believe someone could be so cruel! But, he wasn't through.

"Sookie, I can't explain why, but I know this feels 'right'. I mean I understand if you've changed your mind after everything I just told you, but…"

This time I was the one who cut him off. I straddled his lap and kissed him, trying to push as much love as I could into it. I wasn't ready to say the words, but I knew I loved him. He responded immediately and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me close to his body. Things were getting heated again, and just as I was about to allow his tongue into my mouth, we were interrupted…AGAIN!

"Mommy, I'm firsty." Bo was still having trouble with his 'th' sounds. I jumped off Eric right before Bo came into the room. I was a little flustered from kissing Eric, and being denied more…TWICE, so I was getting his snack ready while I got myself together. Thankfully, Eric covered for me.

"Hey dude, did you have a good nap?"

Bo just nodded as he sat down beside Eric. He wasn't much of a talker when he first woke up. I put his snack in front of him and he thanked me as I heard Riley. He was screaming from his doorway. I kept one of those safety gates there to keep him from wandering around and falling down the stairs.

My thoughts were going a mile a minute as I went to get Riley. I had admitted to Eric that I had feelings for him. Then he opened up to me about his past. I could not believe what his ex did to him! Who cares if he can't father a child? He's so amazing…no way she ever loved him if she could do that to him. It did explain why he asked about kids so soon though. I could fully understand how that would be a big issue for him. I honestly didn't want anymore, so this was not a problem for me at all. I truly didn't know if my body could handle another one.

I reached Riley and lifted him over that gate and made him 'go potty'. Potty training a boy was HARD! It had been with Bo too. I really hoped it would be easier with Emily.

When we made it back downstairs, Bo had convinced Eric to play a video game with him. He had put Emily in her playpen. He looked at me as we entered and shrugged, "I wasn't sure what to do with her."

"That's just fine," I said as I gave him a big smile. Since Emily was content for the moment, I took Riley to the kitchen for his snack. I could hear Bo and Eric as they played the game and it sounded like they were having a blast.

Once he finished his snack, Riley wanted to go outside to play. We went to the den to get the others. Bo loved going outside, so he was all for it. I picked Emily up as Eric grabbed Riley, swinging him around. I couldn't help but giggle at his squeals. We all made our way outside for a while.

I knew it was starting to get late, but I really didn't want Eric to leave, so I was trying to figure out a way to get him to stay longer.

"Eric, would you like to stay for supper?"

He smiled, "Why don't I take all of you out? Where would the kids like to go?"

I laughed, "Honestly, McDonald's. They love the indoor playground."

"Well then, McDonald's it is. But Sookie, can we go out soon – just us?"

"I'd like that very much, Eric."

* * *

The kids loved supper at McDonald's. I was so grateful that Eric was ok with spending time with the kids. I'd been a little worried about that. Turns out I had absolutely nothing to worry about there. He even stayed and helped me with baths and getting everyone in the bed. I could tell the kids were as taken with Eric as I was.

A situation had come up during supper that I had no clue how to handle. Bo and Riley heard Emily call Eric "Da-Da" and they were about to bust something, they were so excited. Eric was so wonderful though. He told them we'd talk about it when we got home. I couldn't stop the goofiest grin ever from taking over my face at hearing him call my house 'home'. It sounded so good coming from his mouth.

I was grateful for the time he'd bought me, but I'd still had no idea what to do once we were all sitting in the den. They looked so excited, especially Bo. I didn't know what to say. Eric saved me again.

"So, you heard what your sister has been calling me, right?" They both nodded.

"Well, your mom told me that you've been having dreams, is that right?" I was watching closely as they looked at each other before nodding again.

"You don't have to tell me about the dreams, unless you want to. I'll listen if you do, but for now, let's talk about me, your mom, and us."

They nodded for a third time. I was in awe at how well he was handling the situation. I was so unsure of what to do, but he was doing great.

"I want you to know that I like your mom, very much. I also like all of you too. If it's ok with you, and your mom," he winked at me and I melted a little, "I'd like to spend some time with you and get to know you better. Would that be ok with you?"

The boys had huge smiles as they said, "YES!" and practically tackled Eric in a hug from both of them. Eric let out a deep, belly laugh and wrapped them in his arms easily. I knew I had tears in my eyes, but I didn't care.

They begged him to read them a bedtime story, so once we had everyone bathed, he read to them as I tucked Emily into her crib. I stood in the doorway and listened as Eric was telling them good night. I was hoping for a little time for just us before he left.

"Ewic?" Riley was talking.

"Yes, Riley?

"Are you gonna be our new daddy?" I gasped, and was pretty sure Bo had put him up to it.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that guys. I don't know about that, but I do want to keep spending time with you. Will that work?" They nodded and I entered the room to kiss them good night.

When we got back downstairs, Eric and I sat on the couch.

"Sookie, I hope I didn't overstep tonight."

"No Eric, not at all. Honestly, I'm glad you did that because I had no clue how to handle it." I giggled and he gave me a smile that just made me melt.

"I meant what I said, I want to spend a lot of time with all of you, if that's ok." He was rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I'd like that very much, but I have a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"Is your infertility the reason you asked me about wanting more children?" He nodded. "That's what I thought. Eric, I want you to know that I'm sure I don't want any more. If the situation were different, I would've had no problems trying, but I honestly don't think my body could handle another baby."

He reached over and pulled me closer to him and my breath hitched. "Good," was all he said before he laid the mother of all kisses on me. I was in heaven. I felt his tongue against my lips and we both groaned as I parted them and he slipped his tongue in, rubbing it against mine. They danced against each other as we deepened the kiss. I felt his hand moving up my side until he cupped it over my breast. I moaned his name as he began kissing my jaw and neck.

My panties were already drenched, but when he licked my ear and whispered "So good," in a husky whisper, I was done for. I felt him reach under my ass and lift me onto his lap. I was straddling him now and he pulled me to him until I could feel his growing erection against my center. He groaned, "Sookie," as I moaned, "Oh Eric."

I knew I had to stop, but I really didn't want to. It had been so long since I'd experienced these feelings. But, the kids were in the house, so I made myself break it off. I pressed my forehead against his, as we both were trying to calm down. "Eric, I…"

"Shhh…Sookie, I know. I really didn't mean for things to go that far. Not with the kids here." I collapsed against his chest and he hugged me tightly to him. "As much as I hate it, I really should be going."

I let out a sigh and nodded. I knew he needed to go – no matter how badly I wanted him to stay. We were just nowhere near ready to take things to that level. I wanted him, badly, and I was getting the feeling that he wanted me just as much, but we just couldn't… not yet.

We got up, and I walked him to the door. "I'm so glad you came over today, Eric. I know it turned out to be a lot longer than lunch and we didn't get much work done, but…" He shushed me with one of his fingers on my lips.

"I've enjoyed myself very much today, Sookie. Your children are really wonderful." He was slowly pulling me closer to him.

"As much as I enjoyed spending time with the kids though," I was right up against him now, "I'm ready for some one-on-one time with you."

He captured my lips in a kiss that made me go weak in the knees. I felt his tongue in my mouth again and moaned as we rubbed against each other. If I didn't stop this now, I wouldn't be able to. I broke away and rested my face on his chest.

I let out a very contented sigh, "I'd like some one-on-one time with you too, Eric. I'd like that very much."

He kissed the top of my head, "Why don't we plan for Friday night then?"

I nodded as he cupped my face in his large hands. "Good, but you will hear from me before then and I hope I can see you this week too."

"Would you like to come over for supper on Tuesday?" I wasn't sure if I could wait till Tuesday to see him, but it was a whole lot better than waiting till Friday!

"Absolutely, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

I nodded again, but I couldn't look anywhere except at his soft, full lips. I wanted him to kiss me again in the worst way.

"Sookie," he whispered in a husky voice, causing me to look in his eyes. I was shocked at the desire I found in them. He bent, kissing that sweet spot near my ear, and I moaned.

"Heaven help me, Sookie, but I have feelings for you too." He kissed me again before pulling away, and opening the door. "I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ok…good night, Eric."

"Sweet dreams, Sookie." He kissed me lightly on the lips once more before heading to his car. I shut the door and knew I had a huge grin on my face. Eric Northman admitted he had feelings for me!

I got ready for bed after I'd checked on the kids once more. They were all asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Eric, and I was in quite a state. I was so turned on, and I needed a release if I was going to be able to get any sleep. So, for the first time in a little over a year, I had an orgasm, and it was Eric's name on my lips as I came.

I slept like a baby, and had very sweet dreams indeed.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I was in some serious need of fluffy lovin, so I wrote my own! LOL. I need to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter...you set a record for me! I've never had that many reviews before. *Big hugs***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who stuck with me. I hated going this long between updates, but my "real life" has been quite challenging lately. I hope you like this short chapter! I will post more very soon! See you at the bottom...enjoy! (Still own no one but the kids!)**

Chapter 13:

I was so happy! I woke up on Monday with a huge grin on my face. The day was great. A few people at work noticed how happy I looked and commented how happy they were to see it.

Tuesday couldn't go by fast enough for me. I'd talked to Eric the night before and he was still coming over! The kids were very excited about seeing him too. Dinner went really well, and he loved the Taco Ring. After playing with the kids for a while, he stayed and helped me with baths and getting them to bed again.

We talked for a while before he left. Well, we started out talking, but ended up making out like a couple of teenagers. When we got to second base, I somehow found the strength to stop, even though all I wanted him to do was round third and slide into home.

Wednesday was a blur. I did make sure to talk to Amelia and she assured me that she and Quinn would watch the kids for me on Friday. She even decided that they would just spend the night at her place so that Eric and I wouldn't have to worry about - anything. A shiver went through my body when I thought about what we could do with the kids out of the house. I made Quinn promise not to tell Eric about the kids. I wanted to surprise him.

I heard from Alcide on Wednesday too. Eric had told me that everything was fine with them. Alcide said things were going great with the job. He also admitted that they'd had a good talk about me and everything was cool between them. He was really enjoying the job and couldn't wait till I started in a few days. I was ecstatic to say the least, because I'd been really worried about that situation.

I should've known that something would happen to burst the bubble of happiness I finally had around me. On Thursday, my principal called me into his office.

"Good morning, Sookie. Thank you for coming in. Please have a seat."

"Good morning, Mr. de Castro." I sat in one of the empty chairs in front of his desk.

"Sookie, I'll get right to it. I'm sure you've heard rumors about the district having to cut positions due to the enormous budget cuts we're facing."

My stomach clenched as I nodded. We'd all heard scuttlebutt about the budget cuts and I'd been much more worried about my job than I'd let on to people.

"There's just no easy way to do this, Sookie. I'm so sorry, but we have to cut your position next year. Of course, I will be happy to give you a good recommendation. I am sorry about this, Sookie."

"I understand, Mr. de Castro. When will this become effective?" I was numb.

"You can finish out this school year."

I nodded again and stood to leave his office before I broke down. "Thank you, Mr. de Castro, for everything you've done for me over the last year."

He seemed to understand my need to escape and just nodded as he said, "You're more than welcome, Sookie."

I walked out of his office and made it to the restroom before losing it. I'd given some thought to what I might do if I did lose my job. But in that moment, I had no clue what I was going to do.

As I made my way through the rest of the day, I realized that things weren't so bad. I did have the job lined up with Eric, so that would cover me through the summer. I decided not to tell Eric about this - not now at least. I knew he'd mentioned hiring me full-time at some point. I just hoped he would do that. But, if he did, I needed to know that he hired me because I was good at the job and not out of pity. I hated pity.

I talked with Eric that night and I thought I hid my emotions about losing my job well. I don't think he caught on.

Finally, it was Friday! I was called to the office again, but there were flowers on the counter when I walked in.

"These are for you, Sookie." The secretary looked like she was going to bust her face open with the smile she was giving me. It was a GORGEOUS bouquet of pink lilies. I pulled the card out and felt my sile from earlier in the week return.

_"Can't wait to see you tonight."_

_~E_

I couldn't stop grinning. I bounced through the rest of the day and couldn't wait to show Gran my flowers. We had already discussed Eric and she helped me realize that it was more than ok for me to have feelings for someone other than Sam. Hearing it from Gran helped for some reason.

I carried the flowers in with me when I got to her house to pick the kids up. "Gran, where are y'all?" I heard the kids' squeals coming from the den. When I got there, they were playing some little game Gran had made up and were having a blast!

"Well, hello dear. Who are those beautiful flowers from?"

I thought my grin was going to crack my face wide open. "They're from Eric! He sent them just to tell me he can't wait to see me!"

Gran gave me a big smile. "Well, he certainly sounds like a very nice man. I'm looking forward to meeting him. If he can put a smile like that on your face again and be the only thing these two want to talk about," she looked at Bo and Riley, "then he must be something very special."

I laughed and before I knew it, I was heading home to pack the kids' stuff and get them over to Amelia and Quinn's so I could get myself ready for my date with Eric.

I felt that shiver go through my body again as I remembered we would have the house to ourselves when we returned, and I couldn't stop my grin from getting even bigger as I began rushing around.

**A/N: Ok, let me know what you think! Next chapter will be the date!**

**I have to take a minute to thank some very special ladies who have helped me so very much over the last couple of weeks! APearle, there are no words! My twitter ladies: A_Redhead_Thing, sunkisz, smfogleman, and scribeninja, *huge hugs* And last, but not least, Ericizmine...thank you so much for making me LMAO during this time! I would not be dealing with all of this nearly as well as I am (which you know is not that well) without all of you. *HUGS***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so glad you all are enjoying my little story here. I really like this chapter, I hope you do too. ;) **

**As always, just Sookie's kids are mine.**

Chapter 14:

Before I knew it, I was checking the mirror one last time as the clock began to chime. It was time for Eric to be here. As I was going down the stairs I heard the doorbell ring and my stomach did a flip-flop. I took a deep, cleansing breath before I opened the door.

Eric was standing there, looking just as gorgeous as I remembered, holding a single pink rose. He smiled as I invited him in. He handed me the rose as he said, "You are stunning, Sookie." He bent and kissed my cheek. "It's been too long since I've seen you."

I looked into his eyes, "I know what you mean." I walked over to the table and added the rose to the lilies he'd sent me earlier. "Thank you so much for the flowers, Eric. They are beautiful."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him as he whispered, "Not as beautiful as you, but you're welcome. I'm glad you like them."

I was surprised he couldn't hear my heart drumming away in my chest – it was going so fast. I wanted this man so badly, but I was sticking to my plan. With that in mind, I turned to face him.

"Should we be going?"

He sighed, "Yes, we should – but that's not what I _really_ want to do." He gave me a smoldering look and I swear my knees almost buckled. It wouldn't have taken much effort on his part for me to change my mind about leaving.

Thankfully, he stepped away from me and held his hand out. I took it immediately and we made our way out to his car.

"Hey, where's the corvette?" This was a gorgeous, silver BMW. He just laughed.

"This is my other car. I thought you might be wearing a dress tonight – I've noticed you like them – and the corvette can be rough for a woman to 'negotiate gracefully'. Or so my sister tells me anyway."

I was going to have to hug Pam's neck the next time I saw her. I had been worried about the vette and my dress. I almost wore pants because of it. I was so happy that Eric was so understanding. "Remind me to thank her," I giggled as he held the door open for me to get in.

Once I was in and he was walking around to his side, I glanced over to Amelia and Quinn's house. I giggled when I saw three little faces plastered to a window, watching our every move. Eric heard me giggling and asked about it.

"We seem to have an audience." I nodded towards the window. He looked and chuckled.

He cranked the car and we were on our way. I was much more nervous on this date than I'd been with Alcide. I think I knew Alcide was just a good friend even before we kissed, so I just wasn't that nervous with him.

Eric on the other hand, had awakened feelings in me that had long been buried. I was at ease with him – I just wanted this night to be perfect.

He reached over and took my hand in his. "So, Ames and Quinn are watching the kids? Will we need to be back at a certain time so they can get to bed?"

Well, at least we'd left the house before it came up. I was so happy that he even asked about the kids getting to bed… he was so very sweet about my children. I had a feeling that we really may not have left the house if he'd known these details. "Uh… no – we're fine. The kids are actually spending the night with them tonight."

I glanced at him and saw a smirk growing on his face. "Does that mean we'll have the house to ourselves when we get back?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it does." He groaned.

"Sookie, you have no idea how tempted I am to turn this car around and order a pizza." He was smoldering again and I knew my new undies were ruined.

"Well, I'm glad we'd already left the house before you found out then."

He looked a little disappointed and I acted quickly. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Not that I didn't have the same idea, but I've really been looking forward to seafood tonight."

He'd told me that he was taking me to a nice seafood place when we'd talked earlier in the week. I loved seafood and had gotten very excited. I did have an alternate plan though. I gave him what I hoped was a smoldering look of my own.

"However, I think it would be a shame to waste an empty house… don't you?"

I giggled again as I watched him swallow. "Home after dinner?"

"Absolutely." He smirked at my answer and placed a lingering kiss on my hand. Oh, I couldn't wait to get him home!

We got to the restaurant a few minutes later. I'd only been there once because it wasn't exactly the kind of place that was kid friendly. I remembered that I'd loved it though.

Now, normally I'm not the type of girl who expects to have her door opened for her all the time, but something told me to go with the flow tonight. So, I checked my makeup (just for something to do) while I waited for Eric to come around. I finally did open the door myself, but he was there waiting on me. He held his hand out and helped me out of the car.

We were seated quickly since Eric had made reservations. Everything looked amazing. He ordered one of the seafood platters, and I went for the grilled shrimp and deviled crab combo. I love deviled crab, but have never liked crab cakes. There was a difference and I guess it's just one quirk about me. I even got those little bitty salad shrimp added to my salad because I just love them!

Dinner was fantastic. Eric and I chatted about the bar and how things were going. I'd given him my finished sketches on Tuesday and he said Alcide thought it would be no problem turning them into reality. I was feeling guilty, but relieved at the same time when he didn't ask me about my job. I knew I needed to tell him, but I really wanted him to hire me based on my abilities, and not out of pity.

I ended up being stuffed beyond belief, and still had a lot of food left, so I got a take out box and packed my food while Eric took care of the bill. As we were getting ready to leave, I saw Eric's face fall a little. I turned and saw a scrawny little man coming towards us.

I turned back to Eric as the man reached our table. "Well, well, good evening Eric. Who is your little friend?" Whoever this guy was, he was creeping me out in a major way. I moved closer to Eric, thankful that we'd already stood just before this guy made it to us. He put his arm around my waist.

"Bill Compton, this is Sookie. Bill is the one I bought the bar from." So this was the geeky man who gave Eric such a difficult time buying the bar. I didn't like him immediately.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sookie." Bill stuck his hand out to shake mine and for some reason, the absolute last thing I wanted was to have him touch me in any way, but I didn't want to embarrass Eric by being rude. So, I shook his hand – or I tried to. He began pulling my hand towards his lips and I couldn't stop myself from jerking my hand away from him before he could kiss it. I leaned closer to Eric as Bill just smirked.

"Looks like you're getting everything you wanted once again, Northman. Aren't you the lucky one?"

With that, he turned and walked away. I felt… dirty… after the way he'd looked me up and down while he talked to Eric. I turned to him. "Who is that, Eric, and what on earth was he talking about?"

Eric did **NOT** look happy. He was angry. "I bought the bar from him. I've been thinking there's something going on with him that I need to know about. After tonight, I know there is. I will definitely be getting to the bottom of this."

"He creeped me out. I didn't want to embarrass you, but every cell in my body was screaming for him to not touch me. I'm sorry." I looked at my feet.

"Sookie, please look at me." I looked up and saw nothing but concern on Eric's face. "You could never embarrass me. Honestly, I'm glad you pulled away. I didn't want him touching you either."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him very tightly. "He scared me, Eric. I can't explain it but I don't want to be around him if I can avoid it."

He hugged me to him and I felt so safe. "You won't have any reason to be around Bill Compton, baby."

We left the restaurant and decided that we did just want to go back to my house. I'd been afraid that the run in with Bill was going to put a damper on the rest of the evening, but after the kiss Eric laid on me right before I got in his car, I'd forgotten all about Bill Compton.

When we got to my house, I told Eric to just park in the garage. I knew my kids and knew they would peek out the window every chance they got to see if we were back yet. I also knew that as crazy as they were about Eric that they would beg to come home if they saw we were there. I'd left lights on when we left, as I always do when I leave, so they wouldn't know we were there because of them. I knew my kids well and I didn't want any "blocks" tonight. When Eric gave me a funny glance, and I explained my reasoning, he called me "sneaky".

I asked him if he wanted anything to drink as we walked through the kitchen and he declined. When he sat down on the couch, I was suddenly very aware of the fact that we really were alone in the house and I became… panicked. I excused myself and ran up to my room.

I just needed a minute to collect myself. I'd was trying to figure out where this 'panic attack' was coming from. Then I saw a picture of Sam on my dresser and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd never been with anyone other than Sam and now it seemed like that was going to change. I realized I was scared to death about it now that I was faced with it. I really wanted to be with Eric… _really_ wanted to, but what if he didn't like it… what if I was horrible at it and ran him off. I mean I knew I wasn't a virgin, but it had been a very long time. I picked up the picture of Sam and sat on the edge of my bed. I felt a tear slide down my face as I looked at him. I still missed him very much and knew he would always own a piece of my heart. But, I also knew that I was falling hard for Eric. I thought back to the dream I had when Sam told me it was time for me to move on with my true soulmate. I wiped the tear from my face and put the picture in the drawer of my bedside table. I whispered "Goodbye Sam… I love you."

I decided that I couldn't ignore Eric anymore. We finally had some alone time and I was wasting it being scared. I was still extremely nervous, but I got up to get something more comfortable on. I figured I could use that as the excuse for running to my room the way I did. I knew he probably wouldn't buy it, but I could try. When I moved towards the closet, something caught my eye and I looked over at my bedroom door. I gasped as I saw Eric there, leaning against the door frame.

I froze… I didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Eric did.

"I was worried when you took off, so I followed. I hope you don't mind."

I just shook my head and watched him walk to me. When he stopped in front of me, I just looked at his chest. I felt him cup my face in his hands and gently tilt it up until I was looking at him.

"What's wrong, Sookie? Have I done something?"

I shook my head again and managed to mumble, "No."

"Then what is it?" He looked so confused, yet concerned for me at the same time. I just knew that he would understand, so I took a deep breath.

"It's just… I realized we... were finally alone… I… uh… I got nervous. I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize to me, Sookie. I was just worried I'd done something."

"No, you've been wonderful."

"Sookie, I saw you looking at the picture of Sam. We don't have to… I'm more than willing to wait 'till you're ready."

"No! I mean, I am ready – you have no idea how ready. I just got nervous…I've only… Sam's the only man I've ever been with."

Understanding washed over Eric's face. "Are you sure, Sookie? I really don't mind waiting if…"

I cut him off by pulling him down and kissing him. I tried to pour every ounce of passion, lust, desire, and love (yes – love) that I felt for Eric in that moment into my kiss. It must've worked because before I knew it, I had been lifted, giving Eric better access to my mouth, my arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him, and my back was pushed against the wall as he practically attacked my mouth.

I felt his tongue slip confidently into my mouth and start rubbing against mine in a perfect rhythm. I didn't even try to stop the moan that escaped my body.

He got a better grip on me and moved us to my bed – kissing, sucking, and nibbling my neck the whole time. I groaned his name as I felt him lay me on the bed, staying on top of me – causing his erection to rub against my center. We were still fully clothed and I was on fire for this man.

Eric had moved back to kissing me while I began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled back a little, then when he realized what I was doing, he stood up. I quickly got to my knees on the edge of the bed and finished undoing the buttons. I separated his shirt, revealing a very chiseled, hard chest. I took one of his nipples in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. He hissed when I gave the other the same attention.

While I was busy with that, my hands slid down, stopping at the band of his pants. I began unbuckling his belt when he stopped me.

"Not yet – my turn." I'd never heard a voice as sexy and full of desire as his in that moment. He worked on my neck again while his large hands roamed my body. I sighed his name when he caressed the sides of my breasts. My entire body was tingling in the best way possible.

He reached around to my zipper and slowly lowered it. Then he slid the straps off my shoulders and down my arms, pulling my dress down with them. I watched his eyes become hooded with so much desire I thought I might drown in it when he took in my breasts.

He loomed over me, cupping my breasts, rubbing his thumbs over my hardened nipples, and gently pushed me back until I was on my back again. He finished removing my dress quickly and was back at my breasts before I knew it.

He growled, "Perfect," as he took one nipple in his mouth, still working the other in his hand. We'd barely begun and he was already driving me insane with need.

He switched to the other side as I felt his hand moving lower. I was ready to attack him when his fingers moved over my center.

"Fuck, Sookie… you're so wet." He slipped one finger, then two inside me while his thumb was rubbing circles over my clit and my first orgasm crept up and took me over before I knew what was happening. I moaned loudly and bucked against his hand as I rode it out.

While I was trying to catch my breath, I watched Eric stand and remove his pants. He had the largest, most stunning erection I'd ever seen and I stopped him as he began kissing down my abdomen.

He growled, "I want to taste you, Sookie."

"Later – I need you, Eric. I _need_ to feel you inside me."

He moved his body on top of mine, slipping between my legs. I wrapped them around his hips and felt him at my entrance. He looked at me and I could see the love he felt for me – we hadn't said it, but it was there.

"Are you sure, Sookie?"

"Yes, Eric…please…"

With that, he pushed into me slowly, stretching me to fit him, and it felt amazing. Once he was fully in me, we stilled for a few moments to kiss and enjoy the pleasure. When Eric began to move again, we both quickly found a perfect rhythm and I knew neither of us was going to last long.

"Fuck, Sookie…"

"Ung – oh Eric…harder…" I wasn't sure I'd be coherent much longer as I grabbed his perfect, firm ass, trying to pull him into me deeper.

I felt my orgasm building as Eric began to swell inside me.

"Come with me, Sookie." He was pounding into me and I couldn't hold off my orgasm. I clenched around him and screamed his name as I felt him explode inside me and heard him roar mine.

Once we'd ridden out the aftershocks, he collapsed beside me, pulling me to him. We held each other while our breathing returned to normal.

He kissed my head and whispered, "I love you, Sookie."

I looked up at him and with a single tear on my cheek and a big grin on my face, I said, "I love you too, Eric."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **

**Hey everybody.**

**I really owe all of you a huge apology for taking so long to update. My real life has been extremely crazy for a while now and it killed the muse I had for this story. I don't want to get into the specifics, but I am sorry for the wait. I didn't want to leave it hanging for so long, but I just couldn't get into it. Finally, I found a little free time and decided I needed to work on my writing. **

Chapter 15:

I felt myself snuggled up to a warm body and thought I must be dreaming. I looked up and saw Eric's face grinning back at me. Yep… dreaming. But then, I realized we were both naked, I was sore in all the right places… A big grin spread across my face as I realized it was no dream. Boy, was I glad we had already talked about protection and such. He had been checked when his wife left him and was clean. I was checked everytime I'd gotten preggers, cause it's 'standard procedure', and knew I was only ever with Sam, so I was clean too. No need for condoms with Eric's 'condition'…THANK GOD! I thought back to a few hours ago (I knew it hadn't been very long cause it was still dark outside) and remembered us saying we loved each other.

I jerked my head to look at Eric. He was still grinning. "Hey, beautiful."

"You love me?" I was having trouble believing it.

He smiled a sweet smile this time and brushed some hair off of my face. "Yes, I do."

I couldn't stop the squeal as I pounced… straddling him and hugging him very tightly. He chuckled,

"I guess that means you meant what you said too, huh?"

I looked at him, "Yes, I absolutely meant it. I love you."

He flipped us over so I was on my back, with him on top of me. "I love you too, Sookie. I really never thought I could do this again, but I'm glad you proved me wrong." He kissed my nose.

"I'm the same way, Eric. After losing Sam, I really never thought I could love again. Then you came along…" I was cut off when Eric pressed his lips to mine. I loved everything about this man, but the way he kissed was almost right at the top of the list. Just as I felt his tongue sliding into my mouth, and heard us both moan as it made contact with mine, my phone started ringing. It startled both of us.

I knew something was up cause no one hardly ever called me, and those who did, knew I was on a date with Eric. I noticed it was almost 11 when I cut the lamp on, reaching for my phone.

It was Amelia from her home phone. "Hello?"

"Sookie, oh I'm so sorry to have to call you, but Quinn is on his way to the hospital with Emily."

I jumped up and began throwing whatever clothes I could find on. Eric copied me, having no clue what was going on. "Why Ames, what happened?"

"We don't know for sure, but we think she's having a reaction to something. She was having trouble breathing."

"Ok. We're on our way. The boys are with you?" I was running down the stairs with Eric at my heels.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Sookie. I have no idea what she could've gotten." Amelia was crying.

"I know. One of us will update you once we know something." I hung up the phone as I climbed into Eric's car. He had run to the driver side once we got to the garage.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" He asked as soon as my phone clicked shut.

"It's Emily. Quinn's taking her to the hospital. She's having trouble breathing and Amelia thinks she got a hold of something she's having a reaction to." I was wringing my hands in my lap as Eric drove us towards the hospital. My phone went off again, this time with Quinn's ringtone.

"Quinn, how is she?"

"She's with the doctor. You on your way?"

"Yes, Eric is bringing me. We're almost there."

"Ok. I'll be waiting on you."

He hung up before I could ask what happened. Eric knew I was worried, so he took my hand in his, trying to calm me down. "She's gonna be fine, Sookie." I just nodded and held onto his hand tight.

Thankfully, the hospital wasn't too awfully far from my house. Eric parked and we hurried in. Quinn saw us and stood up. As we got to him, a small woman came out, asking for Emily Merlotte's family. Both men pointed to me, but stayed right beside me. "I'm her mother. Is she ok?"

She smiled, "Yes, your daughter is fine. I am Dr. Ludwig. We found a small piece of a peanut in her mouth. Have you ever tried nuts, or even peanut butter with her before?"

I thought for a moment. "No, I haven't actually. She was later cutting her teeth, so she is just now getting the ones for chewing."

The doctor nodded. "Well, I would suggest that you not do that. I think your daughter has an allergy to nuts. As to how severe, we are running some tests now, but I think you should take her to an allergy specialist to make sure you know how to handle this. Here is a card for someone in town who will be able to help you."

I nodded as I took the card. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me." A woman came running up to us as we started to walk off.

"Wait, I need someone to fill out the paperwork on the little girl who was just brought in." I sighed, knowing I would be the one to have to do that. I turned to Quinn.

"Will you go on up and stay with her till I get there. I don't want her alone." He nodded, but the doctor tried to stop him. "I'm sorry, but only family can go up."

My patience was wearing thin. "He's her uncle and she knows him well." I snapped. We had arranged our stories long ago in case anything happened with the kids. Amelia and Quinn are mine's aunt and uncle, and I'm Frannie's aunt. The doctor nodded and led Quinn to Emily. Eric stayed with me.

Once I had finished filling out the paperwork, which I thought was awful because they do it, knowing you are worried about whomever you have in the hospital (Like I couldn't take it with me and fill it out once I saw my daughter was ok, GRRR) I called Quinn to find out where he was. He gave us the room number and we headed up. Once we were in the elevator, Eric pulled me against his chest. "Sookie, what if they try to stop me from going in?" he whispered. I could tell he needed to see Emily for himself, and was worried he wouldn't get to.

"Just hold my hand. If they try to stop us, I'll go off again. I may have to fib a little though."

He smiled at me, "If I have my way, it won't be a fib for long." I know my eyes had to be about to pop off my face, they were opened so wide. He chuckled and just hugged me closer to him. Being in his arms soothed me in a way nothing else could, but I still needed to see Emily.

I gasped when I walked in the room. It doesn't matter that you know they're ok, seeing your child in a hospital bed will really scare the shit out of you. I walked over to the crib where Emily was resting and felt a tear slide down my face. Eric was behind me and hugged me tighter as he looked down at her. Quinn walked up beside me and I heard a small sob.

I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes too. I'd never seen this man, one of my rocks, so upset. "Sookie, I am so _sorry_. I'd been eating some nuts and a piece must've gotten in the chair or something. You know how observant she is. She must've carried it to bed with her."

I could tell he was blaming himself and I had to stop him. "Quinn, don't."

He looked confused.

"Don't blame yourself for this. It was an accident, plain and simple." He hung his head down and sobbed.

I moved out of Eric's arms and took Quinn's large body into mine. He shook as he spoke, "Sookie… I love… love that baby… like she was my own... it _is_ my fault, she coulda…"

I stopped him again. "No Quinn. I won't let you do this. None of us knew about her allergy. This could've happened with me, Ames, or anyone else just as easily. Thankfully, we know about it now because of this and we can be careful from now on." He nodded.

Eric walked over and put his hand on Quinn's shoulder. "How did y'all know there was a problem, it's so late."

He looked at Eric, "Frannie came running into our room, saying that she wasn't breathing right. They share a room when the kids stay over."

Eric nodded, and I'd never been so grateful for Frannie in my life. I heard a whimper and realized that Emily had woken up. I rushed back to her side and she smiled when she saw me. She reached up for me and I took her in my arms and cried for only a moment. I was so happy my baby girl was ok.

I felt Eric's arm go around my waist and I leaned back into him. It surprised me when Emily reached for him, but I let him take her. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me when I watched her put her tiny little hand on his cheek and say "Dadee" again. For some strange reason, I looked out the window and could swear I saw Sam's face, and he was smiling.

888888888888

(5 years later)

"Get a move on, Sookie! We're gonna be late." I heard Eric yelling from the living area.

"I'm coming!" I just shook my head, but I knew he was excited. I had been planning this trip for a long time because I knew it was something he'd always wanted to do.

Every year, on the 4th, we have a great bbq with Ames, Quinn, and the kids. Then we end the night by watching the Boston Pops special on tv. The kids all loved it, and if I'm completely honest, all the adults did too. No one speaks during the fireworks. I love that we've made it a tradition. Well, I've always known that Eric wanted to see it live. So, this year, I decided to surprise him with not only the trip, but by keeping the tradition and including Ames, Quinn, and Frannie. Everybody loved the idea, and Eric had been so excited when he found out.

As I made my way to where everyone was waiting, I chuckled at how we were all donned in our best red, white, and blue wear. The kids were adorable and I grabbed the camera to snap some quick shots. Eric was practically bouncing, he was so excited.

When we finally made it to the area and saw the stage, we all got a little giddy, right along with Eric. We took tons of pictures. As the sun went down, the show started and we just loved it. We all participated during the sing along, even Emily, who was perched on Eric's shoulders. I couldn't help but notice how much she was starting to look like Gran.

I became lost in my thoughts. I thought back over the last 5 years. We took Emily to the specialist Dr. Ludwig had recommended and discovered that Emily was allergic to nuts, so we had learned to not only avoid having nuts in the house, but we also read labels on EVERYTHING. Frannie, Bo, and Riley had even learned to do it at a young age so they could help.

Sam's warning about Gran did come to pass. She passed in her sleep about 6 months after I'd met Eric. I was very sad to lose her, but took comfort in knowing that she loved us and was at peace now. She had loved Eric from the moment she met him, and I was so grateful that they had gotten the chance to know each other, if only a little.

Getting the bar ready to open took a lot longer than we had planned. Turns out there was a reason I had found Bill Compton to be so creepy when I met him. He had been involved with Eric's ex wife and was the one who had gotten her pregnant. She lost the baby though and had tried to end things with Bill after that. She had decided that she wanted Eric back and it pushed Bill over the edge. He killed her. Then he decided to take revenge on Eric, even though Eric really had nothing to do with any of it. We found out that his original plan had been to burn the bar down with Eric inside, but after bumping into us that night at the restaurant, he changed his plan. He thought he could hurt Eric more by hurting me instead. So he waited until I was working late one night and tried to kill me in the burning bar. Thank God Alcide had left something behind and had seen me through the office window as the blaze started. He was able to get me out before it all went up, but Bill was unaware of that. At the trial, he had grinned at Eric and told him that at least he wasn't going to have his dreams come true either, then I walked in. Bill was beyond livid and yelled that I was suppose to be dead. Wow, talk about a psycho. I was glad when he got put away for a VERY long time.

We did get the bar opened, finally, and Eric proposed to me on opening night. I couldn't see him through my tears as I said yes. The bar has become a huge success.

We have really become a family as well. The kids just love Eric, and he's crazy about them. He treats them just like they have been his all along. I'll never forget the day when Bo came to me in the kitchen about six months after we had gotten married. He wanted to ask me something, but I wasn't sure what had him so nervous. I waited patiently, until he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I became very worried, and was glad the younger kids were taking a nap. As we talked, he finally admitted that he was having trouble remembering his "real daddy." I didn't know what to do. I held him for a moment, then had him follow me into the den. I went to the bookshelf and pulled out his baby album. It had been a long time since we had looked at it.

As we turned the pages, he began laughing again at the stories he'd probably heard a hundred times. When we came to a particularly good shot of Sam holding him, I looked at him and saw him run his fingers down Sam's face. I asked him if this helped and he nodded. I reminded him that he could come look at it anytime he wanted to. Then, he absolutely floored me with what he did next.

He asked me if I remembered the day we had the dreams about daddy, and I knew exactly what he was talking about. I nodded and he looked at the picture one more time before he closed the book. Then, he looked at me and said he thought his daddy was happy that Eric had found us and that he wanted to call Eric 'Dad' from now on. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I pulled him into a hug. I told him I thought Eric would like that very much.

We both jumped a little when we heard a throat being cleared behind us. When we turned, we saw Eric filling the door frame, and he was smiling. Bo went over to him and asked him if that was ok, as Eric lifted him in his arms. Eric nodded and told him that he would be proud for him to call him 'Dad'.

888888888888888888888888

I was jerked out of my thoughts when I heard Emily squealing as the fireworks began. I felt a strong arm go around my waist, and I snuggled closer to my husband, despite the very hot July night. The other kids were hanging nearby and as mesmerized by the show as we were.

A little while into the show, I felt Eric lean to me and whisper, "Thank you for this, baby. It's even better than I thought it would be."

I smiled up at him and said, "Happy Anniversary hon, thank you for loving us."

XXXXX

**A/N: **

**This is the last chapter of Life Can Go On. I love this story but I needed to end it. I'm sorry I left y'all hanging for so long. I hate "dead" stories, so I wanted to make sure that this story reached an ending. I do have some ideas for other stories floating around in my head though, so I hope to be back soon with something new. :)**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I greatly appreciate them.**

**:) Amy**


End file.
